


Violet Ambers

by indigorose1119



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little bit of anger, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, But it could still be a ship, Disobeying parents, Emotional pour, Empathy, Eventual Friendship, F/M, Had to change the rating due to it being more teen than kiddy, Hawkmoth actually means business, Heartbreak, Its more like a neutral bond, Kagami has a new love flame, Kagami has emotions too, Kagami has pride, Kagami hides her emotions, Kagami is out of her element, Kagami is sassy, Kagami makes sacrifices, Kagami still has emotional pain, Kagami wants to cry, Ladybug and Chat Noir identity compromised, Luka is being Luka, Luka is her Kryptonite, Luka is out of his element, Luka left an impression, Luke is mysterious, More than just emotions and feelings, New Ladybug and Chat Noir Chosen, Playful teasing from Luka (The mysterious boy), Saddness, Self-Blame, Soothing Music, Sorry shippers, Still great music, This happens during or after season 3, This isn't exactly a ship, This story is more crazy than we thought, Time skips here and there, common ground, iTs NoT a DaTe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose1119/pseuds/indigorose1119
Summary: She found her heart in sheering pain, and her body becoming paralyzed. The memory repeating in her mind over and over, of the one she so dearly loved walking with his hand engulfed in another. Marinette’s no less. Her comrade. Her….Friend. Suddenly thinking of her that way made her mouth taste bitter. Her eyes swell up and suddenly her feet began to move on their own. Her heart was now in control and was guiding her away from such a tormenting pain, while clenching a bag in her hand tightly.....





	1. Our Story Started Here

**Author's Note:**

> Violet is such an elegant mix of blue and red, swirled so perfectly. Ambers hold us together, giving our emotions balance.
> 
> Music tone for story:  
https://youtu.be/ImPM5IDIYPs
> 
> Song played by Luka:  
https://youtu.be/MXpme3f2wIA
> 
> Update: So I decided to make this a full length series. It won't be very long, but maybe plans will change. I updated and proof read so if you noticed any errors let me know. More info will be towards the end.
> 
> These songs belong to their respective owners. I did not make these songs.

Rain shimmering down from the sky, harshly painting her skin, Kagami continued standing on the sidewalk in shock. The water slowly spreading on her clothing and failing down her cheeks. She found her heart in sheering pain, and her body becoming paralyzed. The memory repeating in her mind over and over of the one she so dearly loved walking with his hand engulfed in another. Marinette’s no less. Her comrade. Her...._Friend_. Suddenly thinking of her that way made her mouth taste bitter. Her eyes swelled up and suddenly her feet began to move on their own. Her heart was now in control and was guiding her away from such a tormenting pain, while clenching a bag in her hand tightly. The bag that was for him. They were supposed to meet today so she could gift him with the bag, which contained a sacred gift. Something she made on her own, without the help of anyone, even her mother. It was the delicate art of origami. Such a sacred thing she desired to gift only for him.

She found herself at a standstill behind a tall pillar, where she kneeled down to hide from the rain. _Ha!_ Such a silly excuse. She was really hiding from that display she unwillingly witnessed, hoping maybe it was a dream. A knot in her throat formed and she found her eyes feeling strange once more. She realized the pain in her eyes was from the sadness that rained over her heart. She had been accustomed so long to her family rules that she was no longer able to feel the tears of sadness that should be welling in her eyes. The rain thundered down harder, and her pain grew deeper. She tried to keep her composure knowing that if her emotions lost their way she would soon be akumatized, which would mean she once again had failed. She hid her head deep within her legs, balling up to protect herself from her bubbling emotions. At this point she almost didn’t care if she bursts into tears. Knowing she could still cry, even if it was involuntary, was a nice reminder that she was still _human_, instead of just a thing her mother was trying to create. But even with the thought, she was still unable to cry, which only frustrated her, making her throw the bag against the wall she sat opposite to.

She heard a soft humming nearby, ignoring it tuning it out, only listening to the sound of her soft breathing and the rain. Suddenly she heard an almost whisper of a voice speaking,

“Are you okay miss?”

She whipped her head around to see who was speaking. To her surprise, it was the older boy she had seen with Marinette a few times. He was tall, with deep blue eyes that contrasted with the sky. Though hidden under his hood, his locks seemed to be dyed at their edges which gave Kagami an irritable feeling. How could such a being want to ruin their hair with such disorderly actions. He wore earbuds and a large bag on his back, that was shaped as a guitar. She brought her eyes downward towards his attire and was almost disgusted. He had holes in his pants and his shirt looked worn out. She began to catch her thoughts though. It was unkind to judge one before knowing them well. She reconnected her mind to his long awaited question.

“Yes. I’m fine. Please leave me be.” She stated firmly.

Though she did not wish to judge the boy off his attire, she had no desire for companionship. So she attempted to shoe him away. Though she didn’t realize how stubborn the boy was, considering he seemed very laid back.

“Normally I would respect your wish, but you seem sad. Not to mention you’re in the rain.” He pointed out while smirking softly.

Kagami was prepared for this sort of ordeal. Hiding her emotions had become part of her lifestyle, so wiggling out of this would be easy.

“I broke my umbrella and I’m awaiting my ride. Your assistance isn’t required.” She spoke holding her ground, speaking with a straight face.

To her surprise she heard a giggle arise from the boy. Why on earth was he laughing at such a time as this? He then removed his headphones, and placed them in his pocket. He spoke while keeping a gentle smile on his face and giggles soon turned to laughs.

“You sound like a coin machine robot.” He spoke while laughs still trickled from his throat.

Suddenly a blush rose on Kagami’s face and she immediately grew irritated with the boy. How dare he say such a thing! She never said a single thing to make him insult her!

“Excuse me! Do you have any idea how rude that was!” She fussed not realizing her show of anger, which only added fuel to the boy’s fire.

He waved his hand in an attempt of an apology, but the laughs kept coming making him lose his composure. Kagami’s anger soon grew from a flame to a forest fire in an instant. When he finally finished, he wiped his eyes filled with joyful tears. He looked up to meet her gaze once more, yet realized she was standing up and taking her things to leave. The boy then attempted grab her arm gently. Kagami took note of this touch. It was strange how everything he did was so _soft_ and _gentle_

“Wait. I’m sorry. I didn’t think you’d find that offensive. I was only joking.” He looked down while smiling sadly.

Kagami snatched her hand away from his grip then sighed. She then went back to her pillar and sat down hoping now the boy would leave her with her thoughts. But to her annoyance, he wouldn’t leave, and knelt down against the wall opposite of her.

“Is there a reason you’re so insistent on staying in this area. I already said your assistance is not required.” She spoke bluntly. Kagami was determined on ridding herself of this unwanted company.

He didn’t reply, He just looked at her with a soft gaze and smiled. It was a calm laid back smile, but not particularly lazy, which seemed to be another thing Kagami mistook him for.

“Can I play you something?”

Kagami was reluctantly curious by this question. It sounded like an excuse for him to stay in her presence longer than her liking, but maybe some music would help calm her emotions. She broke his gaze and rested her head on her shoulder. Then she moved in a nod, OK-ing him to play.

He reached for his guitar bag, revealing the instrument to her eyes. It blended right in with his worn out attire which actually amused her a bit. He then began to play a calming, soft, and sad melody. It made her chest slow its beat and she closed her eyes, allowing the music to crept into her lonely heart. She suddenly didn’t hear rain or feel the cool breeze. Her world disappeared and only heard the sad melody wander through her mind. She leaned her head back against the pillar and suddenly felt her eyes well up with fresh waters, which soon poured down her face. She hardly noticed ironically, allowing herself to only hear the music and emotions to run free. The boy though heard her cry loud and clear, but ignored it to respect her pride of hiding emotions.

When he finished playing she was practically bawling in her hands accepting her cries, even in front of a stranger. She couldn’t hold it any longer. She had to accept that her love wasn’t going to be reciprocated. She had to accept being just a friend. She had to accept that her efforts to win his heart failed. She failed.

_Didn’t I do everything right!? I followed all the steps! Why couldn’t you see me!! Why do I always fail!? Why….?_

While stuck in her negative thought she felt warmth surround her shoulders. The boy put his jacket around her, surrounding her with his warm. She looked at him, eyes wide, still pouring with tears. He stood up holding his guitar bag on his back, preparing to walk away. Ironically he was finally leaving.

As he walked away, he turned and smiled, once again a very gentle smile. Soft, reminding her of a baby blue hue.

“I knew you were hiding your sadness. And I guess I thought I could help you with it by playing a song. I always feel I can help empathize with people through music.” He spoke but sadness was striking his voice slightly.

He sighed and came closer kneeling down in front of her.

“If you bottle up all that emotion you’d probably suffer. Not to mention an akumatization.” He spoke with an upbeat voice trying to bring more positivity into the conversation.

Kagami was practically speechless. She had never felt so vulnerable and open with someone before. He continued speaking once again, while taking his MP3 player out of his pocket.

“Now we can’t have that now can we?” He spoke while displaying a playful smirk.

Kagami still remained quiet as he put his earbuds around her ears and played more of his music he recorded. While it played, he scrolled through the electronic picking out songs and naming a playlist for her, titled _Violet Ambers_ .

He stood up and gave her one last smile. Though this one was still soft, it gave a brighter vibe than his last, which was clearly him saying.

_Have a good one_

Kagami stared back at the boy with a non readable emotion, and suddenly soft rumbles of thunder brought her back down to earth. It made her hear a strange chime in her heart and she suddenly felt different.

They both finally broke eye contact for him to leave. As he walked away in the pouring rain, she saw he was clearly becoming soaked. Yet he voluntarily leaned his head back to feel the water pour down on himself. She looked at his MP3 player and noticed it was covered in fun, colorful stickers. This actually made her _smile_ a bit. She looked up once more to see the boy, but he was already long gone

“_Violet Ambers_, huh? I like it.” She spoke to herself as she sat against the pillar continuing to listen to the wonders of his music while awaiting her ride home.

The sky was finally cleared from the treacherous clouds, while shimmers of the sun sparkled through, dripping with a joyful, colorful essence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little story. I've been wanting to write this idea for a while. I know the fan-base is not a big fan of Kagami (Myself included). But after the most recent episode with her, I like her a bit more. I really wanted to try and imagine what her dynamic with Luka would be. I can imagine it being similar to this since they really are complete opposites.
> 
> Update: Hi guys. So as I stated earlier, I wanted to make this a longer series. I've been heavily inspired with many ideas, so I wanted to continue the story. Each chapter will feature a song or two which will actually be on the Violet Ambers playlist that I'm creating. I hope you guys will enjoy what I have in store. (^o^)


	2. Chimes in her heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deeply sighing to herself, clenching her arms tight and holding herself closer. It was becoming more of a chore to pretend everything was okay around him, especially if Marinette was accompanying his side. She and her haven’t hung out since she found out about their relationship. Whether Marinette had noticed is a mystery. Regardless Kagami had refused to even text Marinette. She couldn’t help it. Being around her made her blood boil and she didn’t want to hide that whenever she was with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those chimes are so soft yet so visible. We all wonder what they really mean.
> 
> I don't have a song for the playlist (once you read the chapter, you will see why.) But I do have pictures and some background tunes for the tone of the party:
> 
> \- Song name: At Cafe lofi jazz hip hop mix  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yf6rUhPxj70&t=11s
> 
> All music belong to their respective owners. I did not make these songs.

One month had passed since Kagami had accepted her place as a friend to the one she loved. Unfortunately her heart still aches whenever she sees him and Marinette together side by side; similar to how they were tonight. Arms locked together, while staring into each others eyes, as if nothing could break them apart.

Tonight a gala was being held at the Agrestes mansion of all places. The boy Kagami loved so dearly came up with the idea some weeks ago, and reluctantly she agreed to help him, despite still being in love with him. She had concluded after that day that she would be the best and most supportive friend he had. Though doing so pained her deeply, bringing him any sliver of happiness was worth it. In which the gala indeed did

Though it was no easy task, since his father was extremely strict. Yet she knew if anyone could convince his father to allow a gala, it would be her due to her ties with her mother. Thankfully the intimidating, yet strange man was temporarily out of town during the event, which would mean Kagami was able to bend the rules slightly inviting more than just rich and famous figures. She knew he would want his friends and……._partner _to attend. So it only made logical sense to invite them.

The Night began by one of the more rambunctious guests pounding music from the DJ set up placed up the flight of stairs in the mansion foyer. Kagami deeply sighed. Though this immodesty irritated her to the max, she had to keep in mind why she must allow it. Who she was doing it for. What she would gain from this. What would she gain from it exactly?

Suddenly cutting off her thought was a light tap on her shoulder. She turned already irritated to meet their gaze. Her heart scrunched and tightened. Her breath hitched. There he was, standing wearing in an all black suit with his golden blonde hair parted and pushed towards the back. Deep emerald green eyes illuminated from the dim lights of the mansion. He also had deep green cuff-links attached to his sleeves, along with a soft pink tinted hand curled around his arm.

Marinette complimented his attire like there was no tomorrow. She wore a short knee length dress, embellished in soft pink lace. Her sleeves reached her elbows which complimented her skin perfectly. Whether Kagami could control it or not, burning jealousy lite up in her heart causing her mood to move from irritation to flat out anger.

“So glad you could be here Kagami. I don’t know how to thank you for all of this. It really is amazing how much you can accomplish in such a short time.” He spoke in an appreciative tone.

Her heart cooled down from the flattery making a genuine smile almost creep on her face. Hearing her hard work pay off right in front of her, made her heart weep with joy. She just wasn’t allowed to show it, right? She put up her mask and spoke with her usual sassy tone.

“It just takes the right motivation.” She smirked and crossed her arms, practically flirting with him by mistake.

This action caused Marinette to tighten her grip slightly around his arm. This sent shards of pain through Kagami and she shifted nervously realizing her dumb actions. She needed to bail. _Now!_

“Um so, you both look lovely this evening. You compliment each other well." She smiled while her heart burned from within.

Marinette spoke up with a gentle voice.

"So do you Kagami. That dress you're wearing is made of such fine craftsmanship. The lovely red hues and sewing patterns are truly a jewel." She smiled nervously.

There were no lies here. Yet this could be expected since Marinette designed clothes. Kagami as usual would sport some form of Japanese styled attire on occasions such as these. Her last attire she wore to the movie premiere was formal, but for tonight's gala, she wore an actual dress. It was a wonderful black dress that ombred to deep red, that had long delicate sleeves. She was particularly excited about wearing this. She also had a wondrous red flower hair ordainment, that complemented her deep blue hair color. 

Kagami didn't directly respond to Marinette's compliment, since the moment was already awkward enough. At this point it was definitely time to leave. She simply bowed the them both, while keeping a fierce smile on her face.

"Enjoy your party then.” She smiled, once again letting them both feel her confidence, and elegantly moved away.

Deeply sighing to herself, clenching her arms tight and holding herself closer. It was becoming more of a chore to pretend everything was okay around him, especially if Marinette was accompanying his side. She and her haven’t hung out since she found out about their relationship. Whether Marinette had noticed is a mystery. Regardless Kagami had refused to even text Marinette. She couldn’t help it. Being around her made her blood boil and she didn’t want to hide that whenever she was with her. It would be too painful, for both her and Marinette. Not that it even mattered. Marinette would never had noticed her anger anyway. 

At this point she knew her body would be able to pretend. It was practically built into her genes. She had been doing it for so long to the point to where she doesn’t know how to express her feelings anymore. She rarely faltered, except for that one time. That one signal time, where her walls broke down, to allow how she really felt to be shown in the open.

Kagami could never forget such humiliation. When it first happened she was actually content. Being able to finally cry gave her satisfaction, while listening to those calming tunes. But once she arrived home to receive a good wording from her mother, she realized just how much she hated it. That strange gentle boy was able to unwrap her and break her involuntary walls like they were made of the thinnest glass. It infuriated Kagami that she just allowed herself to break right in front of him.

She was a strong, well trained and confident young lady. And that stupid boy was able to make a fool of her, bending her to his will. After that day, she never listened to _Violet Ambers_. She never made it past the first song on his playlist. She was bent on returning it and his jacket, yet she could never figure out who he was.

Kagami was fully aware of his connections with Marinette, yet due to her pride, she sought to find him on her own without the help of outsiders. Especially if that outsider was her of all people.

Yet even with all this anger and pride towards him, she couldn’t help but find her thoughts wander back to that moment. The calm and gentle feeling of his music entering her heart, his soft warming smiles. He made her heart slow its beating. She no longer felt like she had to lead a stressed life, full of heart pumping events. It was almost like he brought calmness and content to her life in that moment. She would hear _chimes_. Those weird chimes she heard since that day. The soft chimes that almost warmed her heart.

Kagami shook her head out of thought. She had to remember that she planned to show that boy that he can’t just manipulate her like a sneaky little reptile. She was strong and a force to be reckoned with. Suddenly the first announcement had occurred.

“Can I please have everyone’s attention, for our first and most exciting event has now begun!” The DJ yelled.

Excitement and nerves rushed through Kagami’s blood. The music arrangements had begun, which meant Kagami had to prepare her mind and _heart_. She was first on the list.

The original plan was to have her perform playing a duet with him. He was an exquisite pianist, thanks to his father discipline. One of the many things Kagami loved about him was his relatability. She felt she was able to relate and know she wasn’t alone in this life of the rich and posh. That she wasn’t the only one on earth being trained for a future she couldn’t see. It was something that helped aid her lonely heart.

Kagami knew this would be the last night they would get to do this. They had practice sessions together for weeks which she took in to the fullest, regardless of the throbbing pain in her heart. It wasn’t going to be like their previous performances, which were arranged by his father. This was one that they chose to do from the ground up. Which is why her nerves were on edge. She needed to calm herself, but how?

The announcement continued. “Our first performances will be Kagami Tsurugi on violin and……..” Kagami held her breath waiting for his named to be called.

Whenever she thought of him she had avoided saying his name since the day her heart was broken. It burned like fire and made emotions overwhelm her. She had to stay calm.

“......_Adrien Agreste_ on piano!”

There it was. The heart thumping pain beating in her heart, paining her. She breathed in deeply, trying to calm her nerves. Trying to calm the pain, but it was too painful. Kagami relaxed her shoulders and stood up. Though her emotions are on edge, she couldn’t allow herself to falter. Gaining more confidence in her steps and straightening her back. This was no time for relaxation. It was time to prepare for a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Another chapter. No Luka in this chapter sadly, but don't worry. His hot self will show up soon. (>o<) This chapter is mainly used as recap and updates. Also if you didn't figure it out, I don't have a song featured for the Violet Ambers playlist because in the story Kagami hasn't listened to more than the first one. (The first was the song Luka played in the last chapter). Btw, I did some reasearch and it turns out Kagami and Luka may get along better than we think. But I guess we'll have to wait and see. Heheh (^w^)


	3. A Joy Born from Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though Kagami was heartbroken, this moment allowed her to forget that sadness, and her heart to be connected with the music. She swiftly moved with violin, remembering her practices, her happiness, her joy. Her feelings of being with Adrien. She felt like she was light as air. That no one controlled her life, and she could move as free as a dragon in the skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joy can come from many things, yet sometimes it comes from the most shameful parts of our minds.
> 
> Song Kagami and Adrien perform (I highly recommend listening to this as you read. It adds more emotion to the moment.):
> 
> \- Song name: Koe No Katachi OST - "LIT" (Piano and Orchestral Cover)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dVVkVo7ZB20
> 
> This song belongs to it's respective owners. I did not make this song.

Here's some art I drew. Hope you enjoy:

The night to remember, was tonight. Streaks of pain and happiness punctured Kagami’s heart, and nerves racked her brain.

There was a piano moved to the foyer of the mansion to prepare for the performance. Kagami was in the area beside the stairs tuning her violin, while Adrien was stretching his hands.

“I’m kinda nervous about our performance Kagami.” He spoke while scratching the back of his head and grinning nervously.

Kagami looked at him and smiled softly. His sharp green eyes glistening under the lights, with locks of gold stretching down his neck. She couldn’t help but smile at his innocence. Such an innocence that made him so likable. She hoped that he would never change.

She walked closer and spoke with genuine compassion flowing from her lips. Allowing her emotions to slip slightly, she spoke. “Don’t worry. We practiced it a million times. You’ll play like perfectly.” 

Adrien smiled at her, and nodded in agreement. Kagami felt an adrenaline rush of happiness, and hoped it calm her own nerves. She too was nervous. She just had to remember to play not for perfection. Yet she couldn’t allow herself to miss a note. This duet was meant to be perfect, but she wanted it to be filled with her emotion from within. Kagami had to give her whole heart and soul into this one performance.

Adrien stood and held out his arm, awaiting Kagami to lock it with his. Though he was only doing it for the performance, Kagami took this as something more. She took a deep breath, and gently locked her arm around his. 

For a moment Kagami had almost forgotten all the pain and hardship she had to endure for Adrien’s happiness. That she was the source of his happiness.

(Once again, I highly recommend listening to the link during this segment. You will be able to connect with the story better: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dVVkVo7ZB20)[v=dVVkVo7ZB20](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dVVkVo7ZB20) )

They both took their places for their performances, Adrien sitting at the piano and Kagami standing nearby with her violin.

As the performance began, Kagami kept her eyes closed listening to Adrien begin the song. The soft and delicate sounds of the piano coursing through her ears. Adrien was always very gentle with the piano, never pounding on it, but gave enough force so the music could touch your heart. Once her cue began she opened her eyes slightly and looked towards Adrien as she played. Hearing his keys, and playing in harmony. 

Kagami waited for her cue every time, and when she played, she always looked towards Adrien, yet not fully opening her eyes. She wanted to use her ears and not her eyes to see him. It was a partnership, the duet, and it made her feel close to Adrien. Yet the closeness was through music. Kagami felt she no longer had to focus on the getting every note perfect. She allowed the piano to rush into her heart, lifting her nervousness away, and flying as light as the air. 

Though Kagami was heartbroken, this moment allowed her to forget that sadness, and her heart to be connected with the music. She swiftly moved with violin, remembering her practices, her happiness, her joy. Her feelings of being with Adrien. She felt like she was light as air. That no one controlled her life, and she could move as free as a dragon in the skies.

Even if it was only her and Adrien playing, it felt as if an orchestra was playing somewhere far away. It was a feeling that Kagami herself couldn’t even explain. A feeling she would never forget. The audience was completely silent, allowing the music to reach their hearts.

Once the performance ended, Kagami finally fully opened her eyes, looking at the crowd with a beaming smile. Her breathing was heavy and sweat dripped down her face. She looked back at Adrien and he smiled at her. Their performance came out better than they practiced. It was a rush of incredible emotion. 

The world was distant, as if Kagami hadn’t returned back to earth yet. All she heard were the muffled sounds of an applause echoing. Everything slowed and sound of her heart thumping wildly filled her head.

Suddenly Adrien curved his arm around hers, and kept a gleaming smile on his face. She turned to see his deep emerald green eyes and he mouthed,

_ We did great._

Kagami smiled brightly then turned back to the crowd listening to the sound rush back into her head. She was genuinely happy. She worked her hardest and it paid off.

Before her and Adrien took a bow, she noticed Adrien smiling sweetly at the crowd. She assumed it was him being happy for how well they performed. Unfortunately fate had something else in mind. Suddenly, Kagami caught blue bell eyes staring her down at a distance. It was Marinette in the crowd smiling with drips of nervousness splattered on her face.

Kagami suddenly left her high, and her heart felt heavy. Taking a bow with Adrien, Kagami felt daggers strike through her. It was all too clear. It was a _ friendly _reminder. A reminder that this was the last time she would feel like this. Feeling a connection this close with Adrien, whether through music or emotion. He had someone to bring him happiness now, and it wasn’t her.

Once the applause faded, Adrien gently left Kagami’s arm, empty and alone. He ran to Marinette to receive a soft hug and kiss.

Kagami smiled with pride, keeping her usual straight face, while leaving the main foyer. She needed to find solitude. A sanctuary. _ Something_.

Walking away frantically, she snuck towards the Gabriel Agreste's office. Gently opening the large daunting doors in hopes of no one noticing, she glided her way inside. Closing the entrance behind her, she rested her back against the door, sighing deeply. While cupping her hands around her face she slid down the door, and plopped on the ground.

_ Why do I have to be so stupid. Why can’t I just give up. There’s no point in being persistent when I already lost. _

She perked her ears when she heard the loud sound of party music pounding from the outside. Sighing in annoyance, she stood up to move further from the door, so the piercing sounds wouldn’t disturb her silence. 

She walked towards the right end of the room, and noticed pictures of Adrien plastered all over Mr. Agreste's walls. Kagami had only been in this office a few times, but she could not doubt it looked exquisite. Calling the decor in this room elegant was an understatement. Kagami bit her lip, and sighed once more. Gawking at him in pictures wasn’t going to do her any good.

Moving away from those, Kagami moved towards the tall towering portrait in the back of the room. Staring at it blankly she just sighed. Adrien never talked about his mother with her. She wondered if maybe she was too overwhelming for him. That he was too shy to tell her things that personal. Maybe she was too intense. Sometimes Kagami wonders if her excitement and strength is what scared him away. It scared most others.

Kagami was always proud of her handiwork, whether it was fencing, violin or even ice skating, she was proud in perfecting every skill. People would see that as being stuck up, but Kagami saw it as hard work being rewarded. What was wrong with being proud of your accomplishments? She could never understand why others couldn’t see that. So most people avoided her, though it didn’t bother her much. Kagami felt she worked best on her own, even if the silence was overwhelming and the loneliness hurt.

Kagami looked down at the black and white diagonal checkered floor. It wrapped the room neatly, like a blanket. She stepped forward only on the blacks ones and twirled around dancing to non existent music. She couldn’t go too far though, since her dress wasn’t made for dancing. Once she finished, she decided to find seating at the assistance desk across the room. While walking towards it she noticed a **_BODY_** hiding curled up underneath the desk.

Kagami almost whimpered, but covered her mouth harshly. Whoever this was, an intruder or a rabid Adrien fan, needed to explain themselves. She was unsure if the were male or female. Only the lights by the portrait of Mrs. Agreste were illuminated, so seeing was a chore.

While slowly backing away, Kagami searched the room for something to defend herself. She noticed a clipboard towards the back of the desk behind the monitor, and picked it up quietly. Slowly, she went back to the front of the desk and moved the chair. The person was looking at a phone of some sorts, not caring to give her any proper attention. How rude. As if they don’t even care that they’ve been discovered.

She scoffed harshly and said something crude in Japanese. She jabbed them with the clipboard and spoke in a confident tone, to sound more intimidating.

“Get up.” she spoke sternly, while keeping her voice straight.

The person didn’t move. They just stuck their head out from underneath the desk slightly to get a better view of Kagami. She blinked many times almost intrigued by their face. It was for sure a male. He had deep blue eyes, that sparked her brain deeply. She had seen them before, but where.

He stared at her momentarily and smiled softly, while resting his head on his hand. Then he rolled over, resting his head and back on the floor, but kept eye contact.

"Hey." He spoke quietly, almost in a whisper, while keeping a smirk on his face.

Suddenly it clicked! Kagami could never forget those gentle ocean blue eyes, his broad frame, and that wonderfully bright tinted hair. His soft soothing voice......_wait what? _

“Y-you!” She yelled almost embarrassed by her own thoughts.

The boy responded,

“M-me?” He questioned while cocking his head like a lost puppy. Kagami growled through her teeth. How dare he make fun of her words! What on earth was this _sly snake_ doing at the gala anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter took longer than the others because it was actually supposed to be a lot longer. I got so into the story that I couldn't find a cutoff point ('`O`). So I added a lot of what was supposed to be the end of this chapter to the beginning of the next chapter. I loved the performance in this chapter partnered with the music. I really hope you guys used the link. Until next time fellow readers. \\(^U^)/  
PS: The next chapter will be uploaded really soon. This is a special treat I'm giving you guys because I start school soon. So no uploads for a while after that (T~T)


	4. Her Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sanctuary can be almost anywhere, if you know where to look. But her Sanctuary is so close, that she can't see it.
> 
> Okay so I gotta put a warning here. The rating in this chapter is a bit more PG than G, but there is no PG option. So if you find flirtatious Luka and cheesy Asian love story stereotypes offensive, I would skip this chapter.
> 
> Song Luka and Kagami are vibing to:
> 
> \- Song name: Frad x Hayne - Waiting  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qth4Ag6uvc8
> 
> Also I eventually plan make the full Violet Ambers playlist on YouTube so you guys can see what song will be in each chapter.   
(^-^)

“What are you doing here? I don’t remember inviting you.” She fussed while still clutching the clip bored tightly.

She took a closer look at his attire and noticed it wasn’t up to gala standards, but it was neater than his usual choices. He sported causal jeans, with no holes she purposely added. Bright white shoes and a button up deep blue flannel. Along with that he wore multiple leather bands and bracelets on his wrist. His hair was pulled back in a man ponytail, with his bangs hanging loose in the front. She noticed he was holding a jean jacket, which was properly meant to compete the outfit. He also didn’t seem to care to button his flannel to the very top which irritated her to the max.

Finally the calm boy answered in his usual soft voice,

“Actually you did. I was a plus one.” He smirked, while waving a gala ticket in front of her. He fully went back under the desk, and continued scrolling through his phone.

His carefree behavior irritated Kagami and she clutched the clipboard tighter.

“Okay fine, but that doesn’t explain to me why you’re trespassing in Mr. Agreste's office. This place is strictly off limits. All the guests were informed of this.

He poked his head out once more and looked Kagami up and down, causing her to break eye contact and blush slightly. He then looked back to her face.

“You do realize you just described exactly what you’re doing.” He said in a playful tone.

Kagami breathed shakily, spewing with anger and irritation. She didn’t even realize her mistake. Though Kagami respected her opponents, she wasn't quick to give up, so she attempted to defend herself.

“I needed breathing room.” She spoke regaining her usual calm and confident self. It was becoming more difficult to keep herself together around him. She continued, "What's your excuse?"

He sighed deeply and moved from underneath the desk and stood up. Kagami was starting to remember how tall he actually was. It was very daunting, she shifted slightly, but held her ground.

He walked right past her and towards the door. She stood, still holding the clipboard close. He attempted to turn the nob but shook his head. Sharp clicking sounds filled Kagami’s ears. 

_We're locked in here.....?_

She charged walking quickly towards the boy, speaking with her eyes, sharply full of anger. He looked at her and sighed.

“I got stuck in here after I picked the lock. It seems Mr. Agreste prepared for stuff like this by having locks on both sides of the door” He scratched his head and looked down smiling sadly.

Kagami’s eyes widened and her anger almost peaked.

“Wait you picked the lock?” She questioned while sighing deeply containing her anger. Then she continued questioning, “Why?”

He looked away for second, breaking eye contact. Then looked back at her and shrugged his shoulders lazily.

Though Kagami was feeling many levels of things, one that slipped through her mind was she saw that this boy was hiding something. He was like this last time, except now he seems way more out of it. More obnoxious maybe? He seemed to be using his overly carefree attitude to hide something deeper.

He went to the desk and sat underneath it going back to scrolling through his phone. Kagami still had a good hold of the clipboard and shifted her weight slightly.

“So what do you plan to do now?_ ” _

The boy still didn’t leave his phone. He was consumed in the electronic. Kagami decided to look around the office more, not that it helped much. She had been here many times knowing that there wasn’t much that could help them.

Suddenly she heard a shift under the desk. The boy poked his head out with a strange look on his face. Then he smiled kindly. Though it wasn’t like those smiles from last time. This was a smile to lure her in, and she was determined to stay away from this manipulative being.

He spoke with his eyes and motioned his hands toward her saying,

_C’mere_.

Kagami looked at his hand, then back to him in a blank expression. She glared him at him, practically yelling,

_ Over my dead body. _

He sighed and stood up, giving Kagami the reflex to once again hold up the clipboard. She was not gong to break in front of him again, nor was she going to let any emotions slip. Never again.

“I don’t get why you’re so afraid of me.” he spoke while walking towards her and looking at his phone. 

Then he looked up, while giving an almost saddened look and chuckled. “I promise I don’t bite.”

Kagami’s eyes widened and she bolted straight for the door.

_All snakes have fangs._

Attempting to jam it open with the clipboard, she was grunting hard with her all her strength, thinking maybe people would hear her. Then suddenly the noise of music poured through the door, making it clear no one would hear her struggles.

She turned violently and sighed, crossing her arms to hold herself,

“I’m not afraid of you.” she spoke while shifting her eyes.

When she finally met his hued blue pools, they spoke

_Okay, go on._

Biting her lip, she sighed once more and continued talking,

“That day in the rain, you saw right through my act, and broke me like it was nothing. I-” she stopped for a second clenching her eyes shut. “I was humiliated by it. I couldn’t even get myself to cry and you did it like it was ‘_a walk in the park _’ as they say.”

The boy chuckled and shook his head,

“Is that all this was about. I honestly thought I did something wrong to you.” 

Kagami grew furious, clenching the clipboard tighter and practically charged at him.

“Excuse me! This is no laughing matter! You did wrong me by manipulating me to cry right in front of you! Did you enjoy looking at me like that!? Huh!? Weak and helpless!”

Luka raised his hands as if it would guard himself. He smiled at her softly, while she shoved glares at him, clenching her fist tightly. He gently lowered his hands and smiled once more. Like he was trying to tell her something through his gaze. As if he was saying,

(Chibi picture I drew):

_Why would I do that._

Kagami faltered, then broke eyes contact. How was he able to tell her things just through his eyes. More importantly how was she able to understand them.

Suddenly he held out his hand, holding his belongings in the other. Kagami stared at the hand then back him. She still didn’t trust him in the slightest but it was almost as this was a challenge. And she never backed down from a challenge nor did she ever hesitate.

She shoved his hand aside and felt the softness of his skin. _ Gentle and warm. _ He smiled and rolled his eyes, as if he expected that reaction. He went to the wall opposite to her and sat down. She sat down as well against the door. They were on opposite sides of the room, similar to the day they first met. Except the distance this time was much further. _ Why did it seem further? Why did he seem further? _

Kagami was determined ** _NOT _ **to stare at him, even if the difficulty of the task was high. He eventually waved his hand to gather her attention.

“What?” She asked sternly, breaking the silence.

Though she kept her usual straight face, deep inside, her nerves were bouncing on each side of the walls.

The boy looked at her, then held out a pair of earbuds. She looked at them for several moments and sighed, gently closing her eyes with irritation,

“I’m not taking anymore of your trinkets. If I’d known you were attending the gala I would’ve brought the previous items to return them to you.” 

He looked back at his phone and stayed silent. Then pulled out a duel headphone jack, plugging it into the device. Though Kagami owned many electronic devices, she had never seen one like this. It had two audio plugs for headphones.

Momentarily after, he put another pair of earbuds on and started playing music. He also threw the spare pair of earbuds on the floor _ conveniently _ close to her.

Kagami sat there involuntarily staring at him. Though she eventually caught herself and went back to staring at the opposite wall. Looking around she found her gaze once again landing on pictures of....._ugh. _She needed something to distract herself from the pain, from what had occurred earlier that night. 

Looking towards the floor she spots those headphones. No way would she take his offer though, even if it was a distraction. Though he was practically dangling it in front of her face.

She sighed deeply,

_ Be strong Kagami. Remember what your mother taught you. _

Suddenly she looked at the boy one more time and caught his gaze. He stared at her with a genuinely serious look. No soft smiles, no playful smirks. Just blankness. This almost disturbed Kagami, but of course you could never tell that by her face. 

The silence continued for what felt like eternity, when in reality it was only 30 minutes. Kagami at by this point had counted all the tiles on the floor, separating each number from black and white. Disturbed each of Adrien’s pictures, of course while averting her gaze, and even observed the portrait of Mrs. Agreste. She needed something to calm her.

She deeply sighed and finally stood up, walking towards the headphones and placed them in her ears. Shortly afterwards she walked towards the boy and plopped down on the floor. She plugged the earbuds into his phone and looked away.

_Whats a song or two gonna hurt. Just remember not to get too comfortable._

He looked at her and smiled softly, with sadness sparking from behind his gaze. She then glared at him speaking with her eyes as well as blushing all the way to her ears,

_ Happy now! I’ve accepted defeat! _

The boy chuckled while staring at her with a gentle look. He then went back to his device and played a song.

The song was very soft, calming and exactly what she needed. It had a chilling tone one could sleep too. She glanced quickly at his device noticing it was titled _ Waiting. _ She then sighed deeply allowed the music to calm her heart rate. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall.

“What are you waiting for?” She asked softly while feeling her eyes grow heavy, following the music to a cozier place. 

He then shifted his body by laying his head on Kagami’s lap, while staring at her. His gaze was smooth and mimicked the sky at night. Gentle, calm and _ mysterious _.

For a second Kagami allowed it. The music calmed her, distracting any reflexes or worries. So she barely noticed the heat gathering in her lap. Suddenly the boy stroked her cheek gently and spoke softly, 

“Don’t know. _ You _maybe…..”

Kagami’s eyes flew open then looked down at the boy. Heat ran up to her face, turning her beet red. She immediately shoved his face off her lap, landing it directly on the hard tile floor.

“Ow…” he spoke rubbing the back of his head, hoping to sooth the pain.

She bolted towards one of the corners of the room quickly and curled up glaring at him. Kagami would never run away from an opponent. Never had she once shown them weakness. But not this opponent. He has proved to be too strong, even for her to handle.

He looked at her and chuckled lightly.

“Sorry. It was a joke. I didn’t think you’d react like that.” He said while slouching his back and sitting criss cross apple sauce,

She swallowed harshly and breathed shakily.

“Okay. Here's the deal. Since we’re both stuck in here until someone arrives to aid us, we need to set some rules.” She attempted to speak with confidence, yet streaks of nerves slipped through being plainly obvious. 

He nodded and agreement. He was actually willing to listen to them, considering following rules seemed way out of his element. 

“One, you must never touch me. Unless I give you permission.” She spoke as embarrassed anger shot through her words

The boy cocked his head and sighed. This didn't seem like a rule he enjoyed.

“Sorry. I’m not really used to doing that. All my other friends don't mind being touched. We’re a pretty cozy group” He spoke while looking down, and dragging his hand through his messy bangs.

Kagami’s ears perked and she blinked rapidly. Suddenly her grip on herself grew soft. She must have not heard him correctly.

“_Friend? _You consider me your friend?” She question with a look of wonder.

The boy nodded and smiled so purely, like an innocent young child. He didn’t seem to be playing any games or lying. He seem to be genuinely saying it. He looked the same as he did on the day they met.

“I know we don’t know each other well, but I’d like to. That's what I meant earlier. I’m waiting for you to open up more so we could eventually be good friends.” 

Kagami was surprised, and once again left speechless. This strange boy was able to make her feel so many things at once. She smiled sweetly and looked down. 

Someone was willing to give her chance. Not caring about what other people said or how she appeared. Even after everything she did, jumping to conclusions, making assumptions. He still wanted to be her _friend_.

The boy then stood up and walked towards her holding out the ear buds. Kagami hesitated yet kept her gaze on his. She had that feeling of calmness once more. Like looking in his eyes showed her another world. A world of gentleness, and freedom.

Sighing deeply she took the earbuds and placed them in her ears. Then he held out his hand while smiling sweetly. She looked at his hand momentarily, then back at him.

“What am I supposed to do with that?” She questioned with sass, sounding unimpressed.

The boy chuckled and wiped a tear from his eye. It seemed as if once again he expected that reaction. He then walked away, sitting against the wall they were at previously. Then he went back to his phone, scrolling through music. Kagami stared at him, expectantly, almost hoping to meet his gaze. The he swiftly moved his eyes to meet hers and a blush quickly rose on her face.

Then she sighed deeply, and stood up, quickly walking towards him and spoke harshly.

"Don't get the wrong idea okay...."

She sat down elegantly, and gently, making sure her appearance was tidy. She continued,

"I'm only sitting here to prove that I won't back down." She spoke while plugging the headphones in once more, keeping a confident smirk on her face. Leaning back against the wall again, she closed her eyes awaiting what song would play next.

The boy smiled a genuine, pure smile. He seemed very happy with this action even if her word choice said otherwise. Maybe this meant she would finally open up more.

He responded quietly while playing another song,

"Of course you are." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo my fellow readers! \\(UoU)/ I loved Luka so much in this chapter. Also for those wondering, yes Luka is a little out of character, but we shall see why soon. Mweheheh (>V<). Also I wanted to apologize for such a long wait, even though I promised that this chapter would be released very soon. That was the original plan, but I ran into some issues with how the chapter ended, so I ended up re-writing the whole segment. (ToT).


	5. Be grounded so you can't fly away - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami felt her palms grow hot with sweat and she clenched them tightly. She so badly wanted to defend herself, but deep down she had no excuse for her actions, so accepting defeat was the only option. Yet it being slapped in the face by her mother of all people was the most humiliating of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was born with wings. Some fly higher than others. Yet there are some that fly to close to the sun, so they must be bound to ground.
> 
> Okay so major spoilers from here on out from Season 3. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Song theme for this chapter is some sweet Jazz:
> 
> \- Song name: Ambition (Original by dvdkm) - s o l a c e  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rd2mPFaClT0

Kagami bit her lip and held down her shaky breaths. Receiving an earful from her mother was never something to look forward to. In this case in particular she was being more rash than usual. Yet considering the circumstances, she deserves it.

“I expected so much more from you Kagami! This recklessness you’ve done will not be forgiven easily. I expect you to accept a deserving punishment.” Her mother fussed.  
Keeping her eyes on the ground she accepted the harsh words from her mother, like daggers striking through her, allowing the harsh words to sink in.

He mother slammed down her staff and spoke in an even harsher tone.

“Gabriel Agreste entrusted you to throw a gala, because of your family name. _ Our _ family name! Which means that gala was known to be thrown by a Tsurugi. Which also means you were supposed to represent our family name and uphold a reputation!”

Kagami felt her palms grow hot with sweat and she clenched them tightly. She so badly wanted to defend herself, but deep down she had no excuse for her actions, so accepting defeat was the only option. Yet it being slapped in the face by her mother of all people was the most humiliating of all.

This whole situation was humiliating from the start considering ** _everyone_ ** was staring at her as her mother escorted her from the party. Thank goodness she held her tongue until they arrived home.

“You will not be allowed to leave for 2 weeks, and will be solely focused on your studies. I will also remove all of your electronics. You will be studying traditionally without your phone or laptop.”

She walked straight towards her bedroom door with ease while speaking loudly. Kagami was used to her mother being this way; spiting harsh words and bringing up any little thing she does wrong. Yet every time she did it, it still surprised Kagami with how harsh her mother really was. It made her wonder if that was her true nature.

“You may only use Tatsu for constructive purposes. Maybe this will remind you of who you are and how you should behave in public.” She fussed, while closing the door to her room.

Kagami deeply sighed and flopped on her bed. Her body felt like jelly and her limbs fell weak. She was far too tired to change her clothes and clean up. So many things have happened this evening that she no longer cared.

Honestly she couldn’t blame her mother for her anger. Being discovered locked in Mr. Agreste's office alone with a boy would anger her too if she had a child. Kagami was honestly embarrassed to be found that way. 

Though being with the boy was so calming there was no way she could possibly resist. He had this luring atmosphere that no could ignore. He just had something that she couldn’t explain....._wait. _

Kagami began to retrace her steps, one by one, holding up her palm doodling invisible marks with her finger. When she originally ran into him, she promised she wouldn’t be lured into his sly games. That she wouldn’t break for him. 

Then it suddenly hit her! She remembered how at the end of the night she was still doing exactly as he wanted. Thinking about it made a shiver bolt up her spin and she held her arms to herself. She felt so weak and vulnerable. He was manipulated her from the very start! He had her wrapped around his finger and she even accepted defeat! Such humiliation!

Kagami clenched her teeth and sat up with fumes of anger practically boiling over. She walked to her window and almost screeched in resentment. The night was filled with the sounds of her backyard garden, from the Shishi-Odoshi sharp clunks to cricket chirps howling into the night. That stupid sly snake slithered his way into her heart again!

_ Darn you Serpent! _

➼

Later that same deep blue night, Kagami found herself restless. Without her AI assistance playing her ocean waves, sleeping was a difficulty. Somewhat willingly she led her mind back to earlier that night before she was forced to come home.

~

The boy hadn’t asked her anything, but rather Kagami initiated conversation.

“I mean I honestly don’t see what I did wrong. I gave him everything. We both come from dignified families and we both like fencing.” 

Kagami whispered quietly; sadness staining her voice. She may have wiped her eyes slightly, but it could've been easily missed.

Feeling warmth gather near her side; Kagami saw in the corner of her eye the boy scooting closer. It was most likely to hear her soft whispers better. It appeared as if he was really intrigued by what she spoke. 

Yet she stopped speaking, giving him the impression that she had her fill. So he put his headphones back on and started playing more tunes.

She shifted her weight to the side so she could keep her back towards him. Though she was putting everything on the table, there was still a sense a shame that lingered in her heart.

She then whispered very softly,

“......apologize……”

The boy turned his head to Kagmai fairly surprised; removing his headphones quickly in hopes she would repeat her statement. Though it may have seemed silly, with how guarded Kagami was, her telling him anything was worth the effort.

“Could you……” he faltered, then took a deep breath. “Could you say that again please?"

He saw her body jolt in reaction to his statement. Sighing softly, yet managing to keep her composure, she reluctantly continued. She was clearly exhausted, with a side of irritation to boot.

“I apologize okay….” She spoke while raising her voice. “I was always rude to you thinking of you as my opponent, when in reality you never did anything wrong to me. You just wanted to do the right thing that day.” She then turned her whole body to meet his gaze, yet kept her eyes faced towards the ground.

“I guess……” She sighed once more clinching her eyes shut, “I guess I was angry. Angry about my heartbreak, angry at my mother, and I-I felt you were a good output or something.” She spoke gently while sad eyes darted towards his face, yet blinking away immediately breaking the contact.

“I guess its pretty pathetic right. I’m always so quick to jump to conclusions. So quick to jump in the pool before checking how deep.  _ Ha _ ! How reckless.” she sighed keeping a masked smile plastered on her face.

The boy didn’t emote much. He just blinked slowly and gently, staring her down with tender eyes shimmering in the dim lights of the office. It was like two deep moon pools shining, reflecting in hers, slowing her heartbeat. At this point the world around her seemed non-existent except for the dome of sanctuary they both sat underneath. Calm. Quiet. Full but empty.

As if he was automatic pilot, his hand shifted towards her face, maybe attempting to soothe her. Yet his hand froze, catching Kagami’s attention wide eyed. Retracting it back to his side, he sighed as deep as the ocean closing his eyes gently. Kagami wasn’t sure how this made her feel, yet she did appreciate his concern for her space.

“Y’know…..” he spoke breaking the silence. “......sometimes being that way makes you unpredictable and fun. No one will ever know what to expect from you.” He smiled genuinely, while Kagami let his words sink in her heart.

He continued,

“And for your ‘recklessness’ as you call it, all you need is a friend to catch you before you leap.” 

Kagami stared at him eyes wide, and mouth hanging open slightly. She felt strawberry blush rise up her face, almost as a reflex. In reaction, she turned her body so her back was facing him once more.

“Maybe you not so bad  _ Serpent-san _ .” She practically wore a confident grin on her sleeve as she replied. Strangely enough his world touched her, bringing her some confidence.

Soft giggles and shuffling were heard nearby, knowing full and well he was probably in a fit due to her slip in his nickname. Though a blush ran up her face, the snake couldn’t see thankfully.

He spoke with full joy bursting from his voice, and it spread like a freaking disease, crawling its way into her emotions.

“ _ Serpent-san _ ? I wonder where that came from?” 

The sarcasm was clearly present in his voice; as if he knows full and well the mind wars he puts her through.

“If you get to call me a snake then my nickname for you will be  _ Ryoko _ .” 

Kagami could feel his playful smirk stinging her back regardless of her lack of view. Embarrassed since the name was far too similar to her  _ other _ persona, she kept quiet. Knowing full and well her identity was safe from the public, she assumed it was nothing more than a mere coincidence. She decided she had no energy to protest anyway and felt her body grow weak as sleep began to overcome her.

“So….” 

Kagami sighed harshly and turned her head slightly.

“What now? I’m very exhausted and have a huge lack of sleep.” she groaned,

He beamed so brightly it practically melted her skin, yet it felt as if it was aimed at her heart. This gave Kagami a very unsettling feeling, drying her mouth and inhaling nervously.

** _Danger…..._ **

Her mind screamed. Though this sly snake was quiet irritable and nosy, her mind never reacted like this. She needed to be more careful. Her eyes spoke something to him, as if her nervousness was clearly visible.

His face then almost turned into what appeared as sheer disappointment. The bright look in his eyes mellowed and softened.

“Ah…..never mind. I’ll tell you  _ next time _ .”

Kagami frowned, and bite her cheek. She turned her head back at the correct angle towards the wall and relaxed her body. Yet the statement began to process in her mind and she jolted forward.

“What do you mean by  _ ‘next time’ _ !?”

~

Suddenly Kagami’s mind disconnected from the memory as sleep began to drown her. She shook her head smiled. 

_ You’re a strange one Serpent-san. Very strange indeed. _

She giggled sleepily and shut her eyes for the night, ears filled with the sound of crickets chirping, and the Shishi-Odoshi continuing its soothing sounds into the crisp aired night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok I know what you're thinking. I actually don't XD but sorry for such a late update. School and life are a pain and I've been working on the story for the longest. Also I decided to go all out with the writing and make it a priority over quick updates, since my writing lacks when I rush it. Though this chapter was meant to be longer, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting, so I divided it. Hope you enjoy this short but sweet chapter. The second part will come really soon. \\(^o^)/


	6. Be grounded so you can't fly away - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sighing deeply, Kagami stopped the message; covering her face with her palms and rubbed. No tears were shed this time, but Kagami did this as a stress relief. She wasn’t looking forward to the day at all. Kagami was a very hard worker, and loved to indulge in tidying her home, but today was a specific day she picked out to take a break since she had worked extra hard for the gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being held to the ground is hard, very hard. But it may help clear your mind, instead of being intoxicated high up in the clouds.
> 
> Song on Violet Ambers playlist:
> 
> \- Song name: keepitinside - thinking about you  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQBop_g73qw
> 
> Please enjoy (^-^)

Sharp alarms flooded her ears, jolting her out of her dream state. Sitting up quickly, back immediately straight while taking in her surroundings.

Like Adrien, Kagami’s room was very spacious that could be filled with a whole concert of people. She enjoyed the large quiet space sometimes, yet her desire for company can cause her home to feel overwhelming. 

Though she still lived on her family's land, she stayed in a separate household, away from the main grounds. Her mother did this to her at a very young age to help grow her independence. It was strange and lonely, but that was her normal. Alone with nothing but the sounds of her garden filling the rooms.

Her room was fairly spacious with little to no furniture. Most of her room items were interactive, which meant her furniture could fold and move for easy storage, not that she really needed the room. Her foldable desk was to her right, which could also be used as a nightstand. All of her appliances were made of a deep brown wood. Most of the furniture, including her bed had a tradition Japanese feel, with a modern twist.

Her bedroom burned brightly in sunlight thanks to her 4 bright winter white walls. They were embellished with Dark red flowers and dragons that complemented her deep scarlet bed sheets. Her ceiling was also crafted from a deep crisp hardwood, giving her home a very rich look. To the left of her bed was a large mirror that was attached to a movable wall. It was just as tall as her length and also had a built-in monitor. These monitors were scattered across the home so that her and her mother could easily accessed Tatsu. Some took form as a mirror while others had access through television screens and windows. 

(This isn't really how I imagined her home, but this is as close as I could find.)

Since Kagami was unable to access her phone or laptop, she would have to access Tatsu through other means such as this.

Stretching out her arms, Kagami groaned. Though she finally found sleep last night, it wasn’t stress free in the slightest. She began to fuss out commands, yet keeping her calm composure, despite no one being around.

“Tatsu. Turn off the alarm.”

**\- Yes Ms. Tsurugi -**

The alarm finally faded, bringing a calm to Kagami’s ears. She was not looking forward to the day but she had no other choice but to get up.

She sat up out of her sheets with a heavy irritated moan and began tiding up her bed. Though it was the weekend, she _ was _ grounded after all so thought it would be best to get a head start on whatever assignment her mother had planned.

“Tatsu. Show me today’s schedule.”

**\- Yes Ms. Tsurugi. -**

Walking over to the mirror, she turned it away from the sun to get a better view of the screen. She saw her calendar appear zooming into today’s date.

**\- It seems your previous plans have been replaced Ms. Tsurugi. It also appears that your mother, Mrs. Tsurugi, has left a message. Would you wish to view it? -**

Kagami quickly agreed and the message began to play.

_ Good morning Kagami. I assume you came to your schedule to view your to dos. As of this point I have nothing major for you to do except your usual morning routine. I expect your loft to be clean and tidy when I return home. We will discuss your proper punishment then. _

_ I hope you accomplish things today, _

_ Your mother. _

Sighing deeply, Kagami stopped the message; covering her face with her palms and rubbed. No tears were shed _ this time, _ but Kagami did this as a stress relief. She wasn’t looking forward to the day at all. Kagami was a very hard worker, and loved to indulge in tidying her home, but today was a specific day she picked out to take a break since she had worked extra hard for the gala. 

“Tatsu. Play my nighttime forest playlist.”

Kagami didn’t listen to music when she worked, but rather nature. She loved the soothing sounds of the ocean waves crashing into the evening shore, or the forest awakening at night. But it seemed her mother had _ alternative _ plans.

**\- My apologies Ms. Tsurugi, but it seems as if your playlists have been _disabled_** **. - **

Kagami eyed the screen carefully and sighed. She knew her mother said she could use Tatsu only for constructive purposes but she would never believe her mother would shut off her playlists. Kagami shook off the thought and went on to begin her morning routine. She had lots of work to do, and there was little to no point in complaining about her well deserved punishment.

➼

Though Kagami was determined to complete her morning routine, her focus was completely scattered. She had honestly been on edge ever since she witnessed the source of her pain give birth that day in the rain. Adrien was her everything. A reminder that she was no longer alone. That she could have someone to fight for. He adored her talents and beliefs. He made her feel like her years of hard work finally had a payoff. Yet in the end she was once again left alone; to be given nothing but ashes of memories and emotions. 

Because of these toxic thoughts, she kept wandering off task by actually wandering throughout her household; observing every detail as if she had never seen them before. Every time she caught herself doing so, it infuriated her. Without her nature playlist, her mind was unable to stay on the trail of work and was wandering off into the forest of confusion. She needed something to ease her mind. Something to distract her.

Grumbling with irritation, she practically stomped back to her room and once again flopped on her newly made bed, crinkling the sheets. She needed sounds, or something. Contemplating and thinking of all her options; knowing immediately using Tatsu for internet access would most likely be blocked but would definitely notify her mother. She needed something that wasn’t connected to Tatsu or her mother.

In that moment, her mind practically spoke to her,

_ What about that one…….you know the one…... _

She sat up immediately and eyed her closet warily, knowing full and well what her only option was. Biting her lip, she gave into her stubbornness, while words slipped into the air. 

“No way. I promised I would not go back to it.” she whispered while turning away from the closet door. There is no way was she going to give in this much in just two days. Yet she was desperate. If she wasn’t able to keep her emotions under control and finish her tasks, her time stuck at home could be extended. 

She groaned deeply, which was mixed with a sigh and laughter. She honestly couldn’t believe herself. It was almost as if he planned for this happen. When had she become so weak, and so easy to manipulate.

Standing up and patting her clothes while walking towards her closet; she gripped the door handle gently, taking in a deep breath. Sliding the door open, she walked quickly towards the back of her large closet. She shoved passed a bundle of clothing hung up in the back of the wardrobe, which revealed a small part of the wall. It had been thinly outlined; concluding it had been cut out. She used a skinny wood slab kept hidden nearby and wedged the wall open. The piece slammed one the floor harshly, echoing in the smaller space. 

Reaching her hand far into the small pitch black opening, she griped hard onto the objects hidden inside. Her hand gently smoothing over the familiar soft blue hued fabric of a jacket and she sighed deeply.

Then she grazed onto a shivering cold, metal object and pulled it out of the abyss of the dark hole. When she retracted her hand from the opening, it revealed an MP3 player. The same one given to her by the boy long ago. _That darn serpent...._

Though it may appear she was harboring the items do to a liking towards the boy, it was actually quiet the opposite. In reality she wanted to rid herself of them as soon as possible. Any reminders she had of that boy she wanted to throw out and burn away from memory. Even tho she did at times enjoyed his company, he made her _feel_ things, **_hear_** things she didn't like nor understood. Those darn chimes practically haunted her thoughts. Yes he was polite and very intriguing, but he did things to her she didn’t like. Vulnerability was all she ever sported when comfortable in his presence. It drew her senses mad. She needed to return those items quickly.

Her mother unfortunately checks her home constantly to ensure she’s keeping things clean. If she found boys items in her room, her punishment would be horrifically unpleasant. So hiding the objects was the only option, since throwing them away would be rude and just down right uncalled for. True Kagami was brutally honest, but she wasn't a monster. Besides its what any rational person would do. Its not like it was related to him personally. _Right?_

Gripping the device nervously, she bites her lips and sighed. Grabbing the earbuds that are also stored in the hole; she unravels them and places them in her pocket. Gently placing the small piece of the wall back in place to resume the hiding spot of the items, she left the long meters of her closet and out into her bedroom. 

Gazing down at the device she turned it on being invited with a wallpaper that had a deep glowing guitar. There was no lock activated so she had easy access. 

With little to no hesitation she went straight to the playlist area to find _ Violet Ambers. _ True that Kagami was not fond of the serpent, but that does not mean she shouldn’t respect his privacy. It didn't relate to him personally. _Right?_

Scrolling through the songs, Kagami played the next one on the list titled,

_ Thinking about you. _

Rolling her eyes and pressing her thin lips together, she clicked on the song while plugging in the earbuds. Waiting momentarily for the tunes to begin she stood up in hopes the song will bring her nerves the ease she seeks.

Suddenly as the song began, the music filled her ears and she breathed in softly. The song had deep gentle vocals, which intrigued her. She found her self unconscionably swaying side to side. _So calm and soothing._ She felt comfort drift into her heart, and smooth flavors filled her mind. She wanted to do nothing more but sit here forever and indulged in the feeling. Explore it. Evolve it. Nurture it. This feeling of calm. That feeling that melded her broken aching heart. The feeling she felt whenever she was with that strange boy.

_Chimes.....they roam deep in the heart, your heart. As if they're alerting you, changing you, inviting you._

She blinked suddenly when the song ended and stood up smiling slightly. Realizing that once again she sought the help of that boy, it made irritation take over. Though luckily her mind was clear and she was ready to continue working.

➼

Later that day, when dawn had long past, Kagami had just finished tidying up her kitchen. She was actually somewhat happy about being grounded. It helped her keep her mind off the ongoing pain of Adrien. Kagami was always very optimistic when it came to herself, so she’s hoping this heartbreak will easily roll over. Maybe she could become stronger without wanting him. They could still remain good friends purely based on enjoying each others company. It brought a bright beam on her face and she continued to wipe her marble counters.

When she searched her pantry she realized something was off.

“Hmm ...it seems like I’m low on baked goods…” she mumbled to herself.

Headed towards her electronic fridge, she fussed out commands,

“Tatsu! When’s grocery day for this month?”

**\- Grocery day was May 6th. It seems you are four days behind on that event. Would you like me to reschedule? -**

_Dang!_

Kagami was so busy helping Adrien with that silly gala, she was completely behind on the most simplest of tasks. She should’ve called ahead of time to get Tatsu to deliver it. No wonder her mother was so upset.

“Yes Tatsu that would be very efficient. Reschedule it for-” 

A thought bursts through her mind, causing her to hesitate slightly, which never happened unless she planned to do something bolder. Though cleaning was nice, Kagami was dying to get outside for some fresh air. Ironically she never did go buy the items herself because she and her mother usually ordered online, but she would take any excuse she could get.

“Actually...never mind that. Don’t reschedule Tatsu. I have in under control.”

The AI responded,

**\- As you wish Ms. Tsurugi -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello (^-^). Yikes its been a while but yes the story is still continuing. Its bit dry this next few chapters but it'll get juicy I promise. Also idk if its confirmed that Kagami and her mother actually have housing in Paris but I kinda wanted to add it so yeah (>x<). Sorry for the long waits. I don't know when the next chapter will be released, but I will do my best. I wish thy well. <3  
Another thing I wanted to note is even though Luka isn't physically in some of these chapter's, his being/persona/soul/whatever is always meant to be felt in a way. What could this mean for Kagami!? (OoO) And how does Luka feel about this!? He is clearly hiding something! Found out next time on dragon ball-I mean Violet Ambers. (TvT)


	7. *UPDATE*

Hello hello hello fellow readers,

I want to apologize in advance for this not being an actual chapter but I wanted to update some information regarding 'Violet Ambers' and my current activity on this cite.

As many of you probably know, I don't exactly have a regular scheduled for updating, one chapter may take a week while another may take a whole month. It all depends on my spare time and motivation (TvT).

But getting straight to the point here, the reason for this update is that after I officially post chapter 7, there won't be any major story updates for a while. But it will show that I am updating the story. This is due to me correcting spell errors and sentence problems and such. I really need to go back and proof read the chapters in closer detail, because I've noticed a bit of errors here and there. This is something I heavily enjoy writing and I would like you readers to enjoy it as well without having to be worried by my silly errors (`o`).

I also need to take more time to map out more of the story, and figure out a better way to make proper update times. I hope this isn't to disappointing, since I have so many more page views than I thought I would get, this being my very first work on this cite. Not to mention its a story about Kagami and Luka lol XD. Thank you so much for them though. I never thought this many people would tune in considering this isn't Explicit Marichat sin (>-<).

But yeah that's all I really have to say. I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Again thank you so much (.^.).

If you have any questions, comments or concerns, just write it down below.

Thank you all,

Indigo Rose.


	8. A Broken Chain Can be Repaired? (Plus UPDATE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking along the sidewalks of Paris was always really strange for Kagami. She normally had a straightforward purpose for doing so. Such as meeting a friend or attending some kind of event. It was different to say the least. Yet her mind was still calm and her emotions were at bay which definitely satisfied her and even allowed a smile to peak on her face. She was practically glowing, which was something she wouldn’t be willing to display so openly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our chains bring our hearts together. Our souls. Yet if the heart breaks, so do our chains. Can it really be mended again?
> 
> Song on Violet Ambers playlist:
> 
> \- Song name: w00ds - tears fall  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PNH7ZnyF8Vc
> 
> Please enjoy this gentle toon. Its sad but fits the tone of the aftermath of this chapter (^-^)

Kagami was surprisingly gitty to go to the market. She stared down her form in the mirror; observing her usual school uniform gettup. Staring blankly at herself, she sighed and quickly walked to her closet changing her attire for something more ‘casual’.

Digging through her clothing, she settled on at nice casual black top that had a slight elegant twist; swirled with wondrous red flowers and a pair of bright red leggings. She also thought a hat would maybe help this 'casual' look she was going for perhaps.

Walking back towards her mirror she smirked slightly feeling a bit more satisfied with the look. She walked to the side of her bed and tied up her sneakers. A thought bursted through her mind, in which she followed it like a prayer. Maybe a different pair of shoes would help complete the 'casual' look. She stared at them momentarily, and suddenly removed them to replace with her gardenwear flats. She smiled slightly, and grabbed a bag to carry the food and headed towards the door. 

➼

It was a bright and glittering day. Feeling the air rush against her light pale skin made Kagmai deeply sigh and work towards her task.

  
_ No distractions. No alternatives. No detors. You are only leaving to get bread and returning right after._

Walking along the sidewalks of Paris was always really strange for Kagami. She normally had a straightforward purpose for doing so. Such as meeting a friend or attending some kind of event. It was different to say the least. Yet her mind was still calm and her emotions were at bay which definitely satisfied her and even allowed a smile to peak on her face. She was practically glowing, which was something she wouldn’t be willing to display so openly. 

On her way to the store Kagami notices a nearby bakery that may provide better resources than the regular herb and food shop her family normally ordered from. She shrugged and decided what more could she loose. Opening the door gave the aura of many things. The soft ‘ding’ of a bell connected to the front entrance, the gentle soft smell of bakery aroma filling her senses.

_ Cozy. Warm. Fullness. _ ** _Home?_ **

A small petite woman was standing at the front desk. She had short dark blue hued locks that curled around her neck. She had a warming smile and a beaming personality. 

“Hi there! What can I get you?” 

Kagami was in pure awe. She was wonderful. Kind. It almost melted her icy glazed heart, allowing her warm emotions to burst through. Soon the women cocked her head to the side, and blinked.

“Are you alright miss?”

Kagmi blinked slowly and gathered her thoughts. A crimson blush ran up her face causing her gaze to move towards the ground. Such embarrassment! How disgraceful.

_ Are you blind!? Answer the kind women’s question! _

Suddenly she brought her gaze back up and gained her composure, along with a deep sigh. No matter the situation, she knew she had to remain professional. She always had to ensure to keep her image pouring with bright beams of strength and confidence.

“I would like some bread please, as well as some…..”

She eyed the room quickly, desperately searching for a menu. Though before she could think anymore, her body took full control, blurting the first thing she could think of.

..Macarons!” She practically screamed, her nerves overwhelming her.

The woman smiled hesitantly and replied in an almost whisper. Honey creamed colors accompanied her soft voice making Kagami smirk to herself. What a kind and lovely women. She wondered if she was mother. She felt motherly hues flow off her charming aura.

“Um alright. Macarons and bread then. Please wait as well have some freshly baked for you shortly”

She spoke kindly while backing into the kitchen, with a slight gaze of concern. She was definitely a mother if she ever seen one. It made Kagami wonder what it would be like to have a mother like this. Caring, kind, allowing you to be who you are without already choosing your path. Would she allow her to do as she pleases without a care in the world?

Shaking her head gently, she brought her mind back to her reality allowing such silly wishes to be nothing more than that. _Just wishes and dreams that will never occur._

Kagami stood still, not moving a muscle, while eyeing the floor. She was a little embarrassed for snapping at the kind lady, yet she couldn’t bring herself to properly apologize. 

The women reappeared with a bright smile, while clutching a large bag of baguettes, like it was a newly born babe. Firm enough to protect, yet gentle enough to not cause harm.

“Here is your freshly baked bread. You didn’t specify on what kind you’d prefer so I gave you baguettes. The macarons will be out shortly.”

Kagami smiled slightly and continued waiting, yet her patience was running thin. Suddenly loud _screeching_ was tearing through the walls, racking Kagami’s brain. Flashing her eyes in every direction, she searched frantically for the direction of the source. The women’s eyes opened wide and eyed the doorway that lead to the apartments upstairs.

_ Was someone in danger! Was it an akuma attack! Maybe I should- _

“MOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!” a young sweet voice fussed.

That girl with those bright blue bell eyes and sheen black hair dashed into the room practically sobbing in an overly animated fashion. 

“What it is honey?” she spoke softly with gentle concern peaked in her voice.

“THIS IS A DISASTER! A COMPLETE AND UTTER DISASTER!! A DISASTER! A DISASTER!! A DISASTER!!”

Her mother just smiled and shook her head. She loved how energetic Marinette was, even about the simplest of things. 

“I can help you honey……”

She took hold of her daughter’s small, danity hands and rubbed the grooves of her knuckles gently with small circular strokes.

“........but I need you to tell me what's wrong.”

Marinette sniffled and looked at her mother through her lashes, keeping her head pinned to the ground.

“My e-evening with Adrien was moved to today instead of friday because his p-plans were changed….” She sniffed and babbled worrisomely. “A-and I haven’t prepared my outfit yet and Alya was supposed to help me b-but she can’t come, and I’m so nervous and-and I didn’t know who else to go to and-I’m so sorry mom….”

She looked up fully at her mother with a soft pleading gaze and bright shining eyes,

“Will you help me?”

Her mother blinked rapidly fairly baffled. It was a surprise that Marinette was actually seeking her help which confused Kagami. Marinette normally would depend on Alya and her friends for simple things like this. Her mother was practically in tears of joy. She had also hoped that one day she would seek out her help for something regarding this. She sighed deeply and smiled brightly.

“Of course I will help you honey. I’ll make you look as beautiful as I did on my first date.....” She spoke happily while brushing some of Marinette's bangs away from her face slightly. Her mother being so grateful for Marinette's acknowledgement slightly irritated Kagami. One, being the fact that Marinette wouldn’t acknowledge her own mother for who she was. Two being how her mother would allow such behavior. Her own mother would always be sure Kagami would acknowledge her place as her superior, and appreciate her place.

Scoffing deep under her breath, she continued to wait patiently for her macarons. Her mother then eyed Kagami warily and whispered to Marinette in a low tone. Not that it mattered, since Kagami could still clearly hear her.

“But sweety first I need you to assist our customer here. I have dinner cooking upstairs, so I need someone to man the post. She has an upcoming order of macarons and it seems like she is having a hard day.”

She nodded immediately and spoke kindly,

“Of course mom.”

Kagami saw her bright eyes flicker in her direction and they blew as wide as a sinkhole. She practically screeched internally and turned her whole body. Rushing back to her mother's side, fussing through clenched teeth.

“Mom! There is no way I’m assisting her!”

Her mother blinked and gasped under her breath. This behavior was very unlike Marinette so she had investigate further.

“What do you mean honey? She just a regular girl.” She spoke while shifting her body and moving her dainty pale hands to her hips.

“MOM! THAT'S KAGAMI!” She whispered with intensity. Getting her point across was clearly more important than sparing Kagami of her rude words. She made this obvious since she was whispering in such a loud tone. Though Kagami just tried her best to ignore the irritation and sickness lingering in her stomach; continuing to wait patiently. Her mother stood silent and didn’t respond. She was fairly disappointed.

“Marinette. Regardless of how you feel about her she is still a customer.” She spoke sternly. Marinette blushed harsly and clenched her fist tight till her nails pricked in her skin.

“But Mom, it’ll be so…..” She looked down in shame; too embarrassed to finish her sentence. Her mother shook her head and sighed, giving her a look that confirmed her dread. She knew her mother would insist on helping, no matter who it was. Sighing deeply she slowly walked to the front counter while averting her eyes.

“Your macarons will be done shortly…..” she whispered in a gentle hued tone.

Kagami only nodded as a response. Whether she would be willing to admit it or not, Marinette was right about one thing. This was heavily awkward. Just considering the circumstances makes this whole situation all the more harder to bare. They sat there for quite a few moments, standing, waiting. Marinette continued to avert her eyes in every direction besides Kagami, appearing as nothing more than a blur to her.

After a couple beats Marinette attempted to break the silence, hoping to gain some clarity. She finally centered her gaze and looked at Kagami’s eyes firmly.

“Kagami……”

The oven dinged faintly interrupting Marinette and she turned to eye the oven. Biting her lip awkwardly she quickly fled to kitchen to remove her macarons to cool. Once they were freed from the oven, Kagami noticed the wondrous colors of the sweet treats. From gentle blues to sharp reds to tender pinks, they all spoke beautifully.

The macarons steemed, flowing in the air, enveloping the room in its sweet scent. Marinette was still sporting an awkward aura, and shifting her eyesight. The atmosphere was starting to prick at Kagami’s nerves.

“Sorry I should go.” She stated bluntly and quickly turned to leave.

Marinette’s head swerved in her direction and her bright eyes grew. She quickly dispersed the macaroons into a small box, burning her fingers in the process, and rushed to Kagami to gift them to her.

“NO! Wait! Ah-”

Tripping on gosh knows what, Marinette stumbled dropping the macaron box on the floor allowing the contents to break lose. The macarons flew through the air and crumbled all over Kagami’s attire. Staring down at the mess, Kagami sighed.

_Of course she tripped and spilled them all over me. So typical._

Marinette clenched her teeth and screeched, making exaggerated inhuman noises. Typical of her to be overly dramatic. Such a bother at times. Kagami would normally find the behavior amusing if the situation was different. If she still wasn't in pain. _Emotional pain._

“OH NO! I am soooo sorry Origami-ugh I mean Gagami-ahhh I mean-” She screamed while gripping her pigtails in frustration.

Kagmai as usual kept a calm composure and didn’t dive into her own irritation. It would probably make her feel inferior and immature.

“Its fine. I should be going now.”

Marrientte hesitated slightly but then she nodded to herself.

“Wait!”

Kagami turned just slightly and sighed. Though she was happy Marinette was at one point willing to be her friend, that did not excuse her annoyance of meddling.

“At least.....come upstairs to get cleaned up. It's the least I can do after ruining your clothes.....AND uh your macarons ...” She smiled sheepishly.

Kagami shook her head and raised her hand to stop her words and spoke.

“It's fine. I was going to leave anywa-”

Marinette's face morphed into only what could only be said as intensity and she spoke with pure confidence.

“No. I made the mess. I won’t take ‘no’ as an answer.”

Marinette interrupted her harshly which came as very unexpected for Kagami considering Marinette was more on the shy and clumsy side. Someone with as low of self esteem as her shouldn’t have such a strong effect. So reluctantly she agreed, accompanied with a gentle scoff.

Heading up the stairs, Kagami attemptted dusting off the macaron mess but quickly learned that it only smeared further; spreading the sticky mess. Such annoyance. 

It took many stairs to reach the top floor, which meant a continuance of an awkward silence. More than anything Kagami just wanted this day to end. She would rather deal with hasher punishment from her mother than constantly having the obvious elephant in the room slap her in the face.

Once they _finally_ reached her quarters, if she can really call it that, through the unusual trap door at the top of this tower of a bakery, Kagami noticed the homey feel of the place.

“I should probably find you a change of clothes. I’ll see what I can find that’ll suit you.”

She spoke while sorting through her bin of sewing projects. Tossing and turning clothes all over the room, frantically searching for an outfit.

Kagami immediately took in the 'Marinette' feel of the room. It was flowing with a very gentle pink, with soft decor embelished all across the room. It smelled of bake treats, and the tender scent of fabric. Though the room was small Kagami silently envied such a space as this. Though she would never admit such a desire to a single soul.

Suddenly she gasped and jumped for joy, startling Kagami out of her thoughts. She practically skipped to her desk picking through her accessories and squeaked in happiness.

Kagami pressed her lips into a thin line and shifted her eyes. Uncomfortable was an understatement of how she was feeling at the moment, but seeing Marinette in action was always amusing.

“Here. I hope this works for you. I kept your style and preferred colors in mind. I hope you like it.” She spoke while smiling.

Kagami kept silent and took the clothing without any pushback; despite her gut feeling shouting to her mind that she should leave before she says something she will regret. The room divider seemed the best place to quickly change, and hopefully get her out of Marinette's presence.

She noticed immediately the style of choice she gave her, casual but neat. She actually didn’t dislike it as much as she assumed she would. It was definitely a step up to the outfit she put together; further proving that she really has no sense of style, which is why she wears her school uniform everywhere she goes. The top was a nicely made crimson sweater, which she stuffed into her general balck jeans. Surprisingly the look was enjoyable.

After leaving the area she went back to meet up with Marriente. She sighed softly thinking to herself. This ‘thing’ her and Marinette had wouldn’t last. Not by a long shot. Whether she liked it or not, it had to be done. It felt like arrows were shooting through her body just thinking of the pain she would inflict on herself, but more importantly Marinette. It was going to hurt to do so, but it had to be done. She waited far too long. 

Marinette was rinsing Kagaim’s clothes in her sink while picking out any large chunks of macarons. No matter how many talks Kagami would have with herself it wasn't going to change the outcome. It would end with them both at loss. She approached her ready and dressed. Marinette clearly heard her steps on the creaky floorboards and spoke gently while keeping her hands on the task.

“I really am sorry about the mess…..”

“Marinette….” Kagami spoke.

“I so clumsy and stupid….."

She sighed and spoke again with a tone of sight annoyance, “Marinette....”

“I always mess everything up, ugh I’M soo-”

“Marriente!!” She fussed raising her voice, causing Marinette to freeze.

Finally able to gain her full attention, Kagami locked her arms behind her back and sighed. 

“Thank you very much for the clothes and everything, but I need to leave now.”

Marinette’s faced turned fairly sour and she gulped. She was definitely trying to keep up this kind of act, delay the inevitable. Like they could continue to be friends without any hiccups.

“I know……” she clenched her eyes shut to gain her senses. “.....but couldn’t you stay a little longer. It wouldn’t hurt right?”

Kagami kept her face still. Yet deep down she had just about had it. Her emotions churned and mix like the ocean on a stormy night. Marientte must be so dense that she doesn’t realize how much it hurts her to be here. Her behavior was heavily contradicting her words from earlier anyway. Why was she so insisted on having her stay here.

“Last I checked you begged your mother not to serve me as a customer. You practically screeched when you laid eyes on me.” She spoke with pure bluntness dancing on her tongue.

Marinette bit her lip and blinked rapidly. The honesty struck her like ribbon of glass. Clearly her attempt to normalize their relationship was failing. 

“I-I know. I was just....nervous. I mean I was only considering...well you know-”

“The fact that you are dating Adrien and you knew dating him would hurt me and possibly ruin our friendship.”

Marinette babbled unreadable words and tears began to well in her eyes. Maybe using positivity would help this unwanted tension she thought in a slight panic.

“I-I know. I didn’t want to hurt our relationship or your feelings…” She slowly and gently wrapped her fingers around Kagami’s hand. “...... but at the end of the day I will never forget that you are my friend Kagami.” She spoke while smiling sadly. Such tender emotions flowing off her arua.

It was difficult for Kagami but she had to accept the truth. Sighing deeply, she prepared for emotional hurt but it had to be done.

“Listen Marinette. I didn’t expect things to happen well….this way. Back then I was so confident I could win Adriene’s heart that I assumed I would be the one hurting you……” She clenched her eyes shut and breathed in deeply.

“But in the end, he chose you…...and I was the one who was…” She looked down keeping her eyes glued to the floor. 

Marinette watched her with eyes of confusion and a loss of words. She knew Kagami would probably be a little hurt, but the more she spoke the more it became clear just how much she really cared for Adrien. Kagmai gently shook her head and looked up with a stern expression. She pried Marinette's hand off and returned the hand behind her back. 

“So I don’t think our friendship can continue.”

Marinette blinked, momentarily allowing the words to sink in her heart and mind. She turned; once again gripped Kagami’s damp clothes at the sink and continued washing. Yet it didn’t last long as she stop to reply, finally realizing the meaning of the statement.

“What…?”

Kagami did not like repeating herself but she had to ensure her full message was received. Emotions of anger and sadness bubbled up at her core, threatening to break lose.

“Being around you just hurts too much and I...I can’t take anymore pain right now. I’m sorry.” Then she shifted and headed for her trap door. She had to leave. The pain was becoming much too overwhelming.

Marinette's eyes morphed into wide blue pools and she immediately dropped Kagami’s clothes to the floor; dashing forward.

“No Kagami please! We’re friends. You can’t just give it all up because of our love problems. Doesn’t our friendship mean more to you than that.” she spoke with pleading eyes.

Kagami sighed and turned slowly. She gave Marinette a pleading look, showing her that she couldn’t take anymore. The emotions surged through her like firecrackers bursting out of packaging.

“Listen Marinette…..” she clutched her hands together, holding them close to her chin. “Friendships are like chains. They hold things together with all their might, allowing the relationship to be firm and strong.” 

She took one step closer in hoping it would reinforce her feelings.

“But if something happens, a quake so strong that it destroys everything in its path, breaks the chains then the relationship is no longer stable meaning it's unmendable. You must give it time to heal and even then the relationship will still have scars”

She sighed and locked eyes with Marinette. 

“I can’t keep hurting you with my anger and spite towards you due to my desire for Adrien's love. I want to allow my heart to heal and I don’t wanna keep hurting you.” 

She spoke while placing her hand over her chest and squeezed. The emotional pain she was feeling must have been unimaginable that she had to end their friendship. Marritente couldn't even imagine the feeling. But she refused to give up.

“Kagami please!” she fussed.

Kagami didn’t stop walking this time and quickly crawled through the trap door, while marriente slowly trailed behind her. Kagami swiftly made her way down the stairs, purposefully ignoring Marinette's pleas and cries.

“Kagami! No! You can’t do this! What will adrien think when he discovers this! He cares about our friendship just as much as we do!”

Kagami froze. She didn’t know how to react. She felt Marinette stepped over too many lines just bringing him up that way. Yet deep down she knew she only did so out of desperate measures. Clenching her eyes shut firmly, she felt pain shoot through her like lightning strikes. 

_ Dang it! _

Clenching her fist she turned and spoke with full confidence. Kagami knew in order to break Marinette’s spirit and allow her to leave in peace she had to pull a guilt card. She truly didn’t wish to hurt her any further but she didn’t have much of a choice.

“Well you can tell him he was the quake to our chain and should no longer think of me as a friend to you until I get my emotions in order.”

She turned once more and headed for the entrance while also picking up her bundle of breads. Marinette fell to the ground and cupped her face. She wanted to give it one more try. Once last attempt. She would _not_ allow it to end like this.

“**Can’t a broken chain be repaired!?**” She yelled with all her emotional might and once again Kagami froze. The statement echoed in her mind over and over. Such words never came to thought. Can a chain be _repaired_? Can friendships be _fixed_? Can a mistake be _undone_? Won’t the pain still be there?

She gripped her bread close to her heart and made her way to the door of the bakery. She refused to look back. She couldn't! She had to move on and heal. No matter how difficult the healing would be. Even if she had to cut her self out from the rest of the world.

“Not this chain Marinette…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for such a long wait. I actually would've had this done a month ago, but my laptop finally died on me. So I can only use my home CPU which is a bit of a problem since its not portable. So as a treat I made the chapter extra long. lol. Any-who, I thankfully have the drafts for the next 2 chapters mostly done. Also as I said in my update I had to make changes to tags and ratings because I actually have more than a depressing emotional story to write now. (^-^). See you next time fellow miraculors! \\(owo)/


	9. Drowning in Her Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her mind was crumbling with every speeding step she took. Her thoughts were beginning to fade away being replaced with nothing more than sincere feeling. She shook her head repeatedly as if she was pep talking herself to not dive into that pool. Her pool of emotions is that of like tar. Once she falls in, getting out will be an emotional chore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One must keep their emotions at bay. Fail to do so shall cause the tide to rise and one will eventually drown.
> 
> Song of Violet Ambers playlist:
> 
> \- Song name: khai dreams - Ultimately
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-RCiBWmBBc

After leaving the bakery, Kagami kept her eyes glued to the floor while the sky decided to take a turn for the worst; aligning perfectly with Kagami’s mood. The clouds covered the sky like a blanket, while the soft sound of thunder shimmered through the skies. Kagami groaned in irritation. Nothing in the forecast spoke of this unexpected weather, yet she couldn’t get a good grasp to focus on the wrongs. Her mind was crumbling with every speeding step she took. Her thoughts were beginning to fade away being replaced with nothing more than sincere feeling. She shook her head repeatedly as if she was pep talking herself to not dive into that pool. Her pool of emotions is that of like tar. Once she falls in, getting out will be an emotional chore.

She was hoping to get home before the rain would fall, and before she would fall. Yet almost as if she jinxed it, drops dribbled against her tan skin giving her shivers. She cursed in japanese and amped up her speed into a full on run, hoping to get home without soggy bread. Another sheer of thunder clapped startling her a bit, causing her to drop her goods on the sidewalk; getting soaked in the ongoing rain. She froze and looked at the bread feeling a large knot form in her throat. She had the pained feeling in her heart once more. Like needles pining her over and over until it was a batterted, broken mess.

She picked up the bread and cradled it in her arms, while the rain poured down her sheen blue hair. She was too close to the edge of the pool. She wanted to give up honestly. What was the point in keeping up this front of strength when deep down she was an emotional weakling who couldn’t make friends. She would be nothing more than alone for the rest of her life. She rubbed her eyes in dread (and hope) of finding tears, but was met with nothing more than the salty sting of rainwater brushing her eyelids. She clenched the bread tighter embracing it like it was her only hope, her only thing to cling to.

The bread squished close to her chest forming a sloppy mess against her newly gifted clothes. The soggy pieces fell to the ground while her head drooped. Her body shivered and her teeth were chattering. If she was in her right mind she would have warned herself about catching a cold. But all thoughts had left her. All she could do was _feel_. Emotions churned and mixed within her. Goosebumps shook throughout her body from the shivering cold. Lighting bursted through the clouds and shook the ground by the aftershock. The sounds of screams echoed around her. The soft sounds of running footsteps surrounded the area. Yet Kagami paid it no mind. 

Suddenly an hand yanked Kagami, making her lose her balance. Her soft distant eyes looked up at the source, blinking slowly. She was too far gone to reject the touch or to demand an explanation. They were trying to ask her something, but all she heard were the soft echoes of past memories seeping through. 

_ I never wanted to hurt her…..that's why I waited for Adrien. I didn’t want to lose Adrien to her, but I didn’t want to lose Marinette. Yet now I don’t have him nor her…. _

She dropped her gaze to the ground. She could barely tell that someone was guiding her somewhere. Why weren’t her instincts kicking in. _Where was her will to fight?_

Her legs continued to move steadily while she was being taken. She was shivering to the bone and felt weak. It seems the rain was finally getting to her. A muffled voice spoke but she couldn’t coordinate. She still didn’t respond. Suddenly she noticed the change of setting; which seemed to be an alleyway. She still shivered in the moist cold air and shook her head. 

A hand stroked her cheek and told her in a soft whisper.

“Stay here, okay?”

Finally gaining some courage she looked up through her blurry sight to see the image of what seemed to be Chat noir. His cool green eyes shone down on her like bright emeralds. She wanted to protest, she wanted to speak. But after all that had happened today, yesterday, this week, heck even this month; she was fully spent.

She nodded gently, giving into the weight of her emotions.

She couldn’t get a good view through her weak eyes but she may have seen a soft smile. Or was it a stern frown? Yet before she could conclude that thought, darkness rapidly overcame her. What was happening? Rain wouldn’t make her sleepy _right?_

She saw the leathered hero rush towards her with a look of worry perhaps. The thought was unable to process after she lost grip of her consciousness.

➼

_ Gasp…. _

The waves were overwhelming. She tried to swim, to swim out of that pit of tar. Yet it did nothing but suck her in further, with no escape in sight. 

She cried, screamed as she sucked faster like a raging quicksand.

_ Gasp…… _

No more air was available. As if she use her whole supply

** _Gasp….._ **

She tried to breath but the oxygen was leaving with her every effort of escaping

**GASP!!!**

Suddenly Kagami awoke in a room heaving heavily, sweat dizziling down her chest.

Thoughts quickly shot in every direction; suddenly dawning on her that she was only dreaming. Yet wherever she was now was all too real. She felt motion sickness creep up on her, as the room seemed to sway. She stood up gaining her balance and stumbled to a window. She saw nothing but water in the distance. 

The situation had become a bit more clear. It seems she was on a craft above water. Yet the reasoning behind this was yet to be discovered. 

Feeling herself grow more ill from the distinct swaying, she rushes back towards the safety of the balanced bed; clenching the sheets desperately. 

How did she get here and where was she? The room had sprinkles of familiarity. Looking around the walls, without much thought, she quickly looked for something she could use to defend herself. She looked on a nearby desk and saw a sharp pencil. Wasn’t the most effective weapon, but it would have to do for the moment.

She reached for it with all her might hoping to stay planted on the bed so she wouldn’t collapse. Her hand finally ment with the sharp tip of the pencil grasping it tightly while scooting back towards the bed.

Clearly she had been kidnapped or something far worse. She stood up carefully and stayed close to the walls. While doing so, something quickly caught her eye. It was a large poster of Jagged Stone that towered feet above her.

She cocked her head slightly at the poster. The familiarity of the environment was gnawing at her mind, but she was far too dizzy to focus on her thoughts. Only 3 words raced through her conscious that made the most sense through her haze.

_ Must _

_ Protect _

_ MYSELF! _

This was normal for Kagami’s fight or flight process, which if it wasn’t already obvious, fight is usually on autopilot. Her stress levels were very high and the swaying boat wasn’t doing her any help.

She quickly rushed to the door of the room steadying her breathing preparing for any sort of situation. She silently opened the entrance; her eyes bouncing on every wall and gathering every detail they may stick out to her.

Creeping slowly she still felt the familiar thought gnawing at her mind. The place was dingy and a bit messy. Amp cords were sprawled about as well as musical equipment. There was a long angler couch perched against a wall and a bar like a kitchenette area. After going through every nook and cranny, she deemed this area to be somewhat safe. Though she noticed a staircase leading upstairs, she felt this lower area would be a good place to recharge and try to get a grip on the situation. 

She sat down on the long angled couch, catching her breath and attempting to remain calm. In familiar situations she normally could, but whenever something exciting was occurring she couldn’t help the increase her rapid pulse firing against her skin. The mellow but sharp beating pounded against her skull brought her dizziness. 

She looked around the area and still couldn’t grasp where she was. She was usually quick when it came to this, but she still felt faint from earlier.

As she continued to try to control her breathing, a soft melody crept into the room catching Kagami off guard. It was the sound of an acoustic perhaps or maybe a ukulele. Very soft and gentle. The tender sound came from the upper flooring, confirming Kagami’s fear that she surely was not alone. The tune was somber and soft, yet intriguing. 

After a few minutes of the soft tone, a voice began singing. The hue in the voice was smooth and somewhat recognizable. She quickly went up the stairs to see who was singing this calming tone.

She grew closer and saw it was him again. Singing to himself while closing his eyes. The blue dusted haired boy that had been filling her thoughts for the longest now, was right her in front of her, singing. The voice was so somber and filled with honey under the morning sun. As he sang the tune drizzled into her heart; calming her accelerating pulse.

Once more it seems this silly boy was able to do things to her she couldn’t do on her own. She clenched her fist. Her dislike for the boy was growing, as well as her confusion.

Once the song concluded she stood still watching as he deeply sighed allowing the silence to swallow him whole. She stared at him for a bit, observing his figure. He sat against the wall with his legs crossed underneath each other. He was relaxed, but also somewhat distressed. He had this underlying vibe to him. He seemed calm, playful and gentle but also he seemed he was going through something no one else would notice. She saw it at the gala and saw it when they first officially met.

Though watching him peacefully wasn’t terrible, she fell a strange urge to speak. Allowing her heart to take control, even if just for a split second. She suddenly blurted out a sentence that may have surprised even herself.

“That's a beautiful tune. Did you write it?” She spoke softly.

He turned his head slowly with the least bit of surprise plastered on his face. Almost as if he knew she was there. He gently put the ukulele down and sat up resting his elbows on his knees; clasping his hands together. 

“You’re awake.”

He spoke gently while looking towards the ground. His eyes were dull and the atmosphere was on the verge of tension.

Kagami simply nodded, not wanting to worsen the strange aura of the conversation. She looked around the upper flooring of the boat. It was a spacious area clearly used for the band he participates in. Just like the downstairs, this floor had musical equipment sprawled around every corner.

Returning her eyes back to the boy she spoke,

“Why am I here?”

Her tone was gentle but slightly accusive, while also holding herself in a protective embrace.

He observed her body language and chuckled under his breath. Kagami stiffened and hugged herself tighter.

“What's so funny…?” She asked sternly.

Suddenly he stood slowly walking towards her while, still holding the ukulele in a gentle grasp. He stopped a couple feet in front of her and asked,

“It's always gonna be this repeating cycle with you.” 

Kagami blinked, clearly not understanding his play on words. He smirked gently and continued to explain,

“We happen to meet up by chance, you’re on total defensive until you warm up to me, I break you out of your shell and you leave regretting everything and hating me more.”

She blinked rapidly, processing his rant and a berry red blush rose on her face.

“H-how would you know about that!?” She spoke, backing away face and ears tinted in scarlet. 

Kagami absolutely despised how helpless she felt around him. She was always pretty put together on the surface but deep down is an emotional mess. He would always bring out the most vulnerable parts of herself .

Sometimes, she wanted to bring out the same things in him. Maybe it’ll make him understand how uncomfortable she felt around him sometimes. She strives to look proper and sturdy, but he always manages to break down her front. He doesn’t even look that sturdy to begin with. But despite his own appearance he was actually well put together.

She quickly squashed that thought, never to look back. No matter how frustrating they were she shouldn’t be so quick to judge someone with spite.

He smiled gently, the mischievous intent clear on his face. 

“Don’t know. Just seems like something you would do” he spoke whole shrugging and scratching the back of his neck.

For once Kagami felt herself falling under the spell of the serpent’s mischievousness and spoke while smirking,

“I thought you said I was unpredictable.” 

He looked at her somewhat surprised at first, yet his sneaky grin quickly returned.

“You’re unpredictably predictable.” He said while smiling softly and leaning forward.

She grinned while stepping closer and stood on her tiptoes, 

“Well you’re predictably unpredictable.” 

She dusted his shoulder and smirked at him playfully. The charm of amusement was fully felt in her voice, making the serpent smile deeply, while his eyes softened to a gentle blue hue.

“You’re finally catching on.” 

Her eyes went somewhat wide with surprise and she questioned quickly wanting the answer.

“To what?”

He backed away, smiling brightly while holding the ukulele behind his back.

“On being friends.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow its been awhile. Hello fellow miraculous readers. Sorry I've been gone for so long. I hope you had a wonderful Christmas, New Years and Valentines. I promise updates will be much more frequent. (>v<) This also the beginning of the first major arc of the story. I am so thankful for having over 400 page views. I hope you guys will still hang around after such a long hiatus. I will also be doing a really fun Q&A chapter where characters from the story will answer any questions you have. Thank you all so much! ILY! <3


	10. Will you be willing to deal with the consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearing this question come from his lips irked her. Fumbling with her words, she turned away from his gaze. She didn’t expect him to ask her so directly…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are times when one must be reminded the real danger of their actions.....
> 
> Song of Violet Ambers playlist:
> 
> \- Song name: RUDE - Eternal Youth (Slowed to Perfection)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3j6t858dhI&list=PLWvmg89kHlDa6-M3hRKmxCLEMgeUWX7sm&index=46

Kagami backed away and sighed. She knew what he said was right. Her problem wasn’t exactly not knowing how to be friends. Okay so it was one of them, but her main problem was being able to make them and keep them. Kagami valued the serpents uh _friendship_. But what she didn’t like is how uncomfortable he made her feel.

Hoping to quickly change the subject, she decided to be a bit more forward,

“So are you going to tell me why I am here or are we going to sit here fooling around for a decade?”

The boy's eyes darkened and he nodded slightly.

“You’re right. Here follow me.”

He began to walk to the upper deck of the boat house while she trailed slowly behind him. 

She looked around while walking and noticed the brightness of the place. It was vibrant and alive. Yet mellow and calming.

“I can see you in this boat….” she said under her breath.

Yet the boy still heard and replied rather quickly.

“Yeah. I love this place. I’m definitely the most comfortable here, well besides the times when I’m playing guitar. It’s my home. I would never choose any other.”

Kagami stared at him in shock. Regardless of how many times they happen to meet, that was honestly the most the serpent has ever really told her about himself. It was very surprising but also charming. She may have misjudged him more than she thought.

“I see…” she spoke gently.

Her thoughts raced back to her own “home” if she could even call it that. A strike of jealousy hit Kagami's heart, but she brushed it off. After all that has happened today, she doesn’t need to get trapped into her emotions once more.

By the time they reached the top of the stairs, Kagami noticed they were a littles ways from paris. She also saw the inhabitants of the boat. Many seemed to be random people who lived in the city.

“An akuma attack paris. It was…...stronger than normal. It caused people to drown in their own hatred and sadness, flooding all of paris…..”

Kagami saw many different groups of people. Some were in tears and others who wiped them. Whatever had happened must have been serious. The boy continued,

“These were the….survivors. Chat noir instructed me to bring the survivors out of Paris, including you.”

Kagami couldn’t really remember what happened but she did remember seeing chat noir, before everything went dark.

As she followed him, she noticed a young girl run up to the boy tugging on his jacket.

“Excuse me…..um Mister. Do you have any more food? I know you said we don’t have a lot left, but my brother is really hungry. I wanted to give him my serving for today.”

The boy crouched down and smiled gently, brushing his fingers through the girls locks. 

“Don’t worry. Max and Marcov are working on getting the boat back to Paris. Once we arrive we’ll have plenty of food.”

The girl blushed and looked down, nodding sadly gently gripping his jacket.

“But……”

He pulled out a delicately packaged macaron and gave it to the young girl.

“Savor it well. A good friend of mine made this with lots of TLC.”

The young girl's eyes grew bright and she nodded enthusiastically, while running back to her brother waving it in the air.

Kagami blinked completely speechless and looked at the boy.

“Why did you do that?”

The boy looked back at her and shrugged. Kagami bluntly glared at him, expecting a better explanation. He smiled clearly seeing her reaction and spoke,

“Some things are better left unanswered…”

He smiled and continued to walk to the captain quarters. Kagami sighed with irritation and took a quick peek at the girl with the treat. She carefully breaks off pieces of it, feeding her younger brother while he munched them down with eagerness. The tender smile the girl have giving her food away to him struck Kagami's heart and also slightly confused her.

She shook the thought and continued following the serpent.

He walked into the captain's quarters to see a young boy along with his robotic controption.

“How's the engine looking Max? Have you figured out how we can get it running?”

Max turned his head with a bright smirk and began to speak intelligently.

“I am 99.8 percent certain that the engine will succeed in ignition. Once it begins to run again we should be able to steer back to paris without any complications”

The serpent grinned happily and turned to Kagami. She didn’t return the gesture but nodded with her hands firmly place behind her back

➼

Later that night, the boy and Kagami stayed in the quarters down below waiting for Max and marcov to do the finishing touches on the boat. The boy fiddled with the strings on his acoustic while Kagami sat on the nearby couch back straight, awkwardly fiddling with her fingers.

She wasn’t fond of waiting nor sitting still. She didn’t have good patience. She liked to get things done quickly. Not wait around patiently. Yet it seemed the serpent enjoyed the down time for some anomaly.

Suddenly he spoke,

“So spider lily…..”

Kagami's eyes blew wide and she quickly turned to him in shock. 

“Are you talking to me?”

He lazily shifted his body weight towards her and nodded slightly.

“I’ve been trying to come up with a nickname for you….”

Kagami pursed her lip into a thin line and sighed. This was absolutely ridiculous. 

“I thought you gave me one already.”

The boy nodded and looked down, clearly deep in thought. He nodded once more and returned the eye contact.

“I felt it was too similar to the super hero Ladybugs team…..so I wanted to come up with something different…and I uh remembered that pretty flower pin you wore at the party.”

Kagami looked down and fiddled with her fingers. When was this darned boat gonna make it back to Paris! 

She spoke softly,

“Where I’m from, spider lily is so much more than just a pretty flower…..they symbolize the end of a beginning. The death of a life…..” she stopped and rubbed her arm. “.....I don’t wish to be rude but I am not exactly flattered by a nickname such as that…”

The boy looked down and smiled sadly. He seemed to understand her reasoning and continued to find her something more suitable.

Kagami so desperately wanted to distract herself somehow. It was times like these were all she could do was get lost in her own thoughts.

Shaking her head she looked around the room for something, anything to occupy her mind.

Yet a thought dawned on Kagami. She had to ask him quickly,

“So I have a question.”

The boy paused his strokes on the guitar to give her his full attention. She shifted her eyesight slightly and continued,

"If this akuma attacked the emotional state of mind, why weren’t you affected?”

This question was actually gnawing on her mind for a while now.

The serpent laid his head back against the couch cushion and sighed. Something about his reaction puzzled her. It was…._ unexpected _, almost like it annoyed him.

He shook his head and shrugged; gifting her an unwanted smirk.

“I don’t translate that as an answer..” she spoke with spite.

He chuckled and turned, giving her his full attention. This did nothing but anger Kagami. There he goes laughing again. She found it to be nothing more than strange and rude.

“Sorry…..” he said, wiping his eyes, “....I just found your reaction funny.”

Kagami bit her lip and sighed. This boy was utterly hopeless.

“But um I probably wasn’t affected because I’m well in touch with my emotions….”

Kagami blinked widely because he actually gave her an honest answer. Straight up even.

His answer almost surprised her, but looking back on his previous behavior it made sense. He was content with himself and with his emotions.

“So miss? I have a question for you?”

Kagami broke out of thought and turned to the boy once again. 

“Why were _ you _ affected by the akuma?”

Hearing this question come from his lips irked her. Fumbling with her words, she turned away from his gaze. She didn’t expect him to ask her so directly…..

“I-my friend is upset with me…….”

Clenching her fist in emotion, she continued,

“......I ended our friendship because of…...a boy. The one I told you about. He…..meant the world to me, and he chose her over me. I was able to tolerate it for a time but……”

She turned back to him and his gaze spoke everything. He broke the contact and sighed.

“I see. It was painful to remain friends knowing she was dating the one you love….I guess I could understand...but….”

Yet his next statement struck her straight through the heart and crumbled her reservations.

“.....will you be willing to deal with the consequences?”

Kagami grew stiff and her mouth aired dry. She had no answer for this question. She felt her voice was lost. The functionality of her brain froze.

“I-” her voice cracked slightly making her flustered. Quickly correcting herself, she spoke.

“W-what do you mean?”

He leaned against the sofa, mere inches away from her legs and sighed. Kagmai noticed that he did that alot. Sigh. It didn’t bother; in which it actually suited him well. It flowerd with his calm demeanor. It strangely helped her to stay calm.

Almost as if he allowed her mind to wander he waited to answer the question.

“....I mean will you be willing to deal with the fact that your friend may never forgive you. What you did could possibly damage everything you both worked so hard to have….”

He sat up fully giving her a serious stare that sent shivers sparking through her; rippling across her skin.

“.....and will you be willing to live with that?”

His eyes burned into hers. Burning eyes that were sinister and dark. She didn’t think he intended to scare her, but he may have done it to peel away her reality and to feel the true weight of the situation.

Blinking rapidly, her hands quaked and her nerves burned.

“I-I…….”

Her throat closed and she tried to swallow it down. Clenching her eyes shut; her heart pittered in her chest. Suddenly the boy was crouched in front and her with a softened gaze.

Refusing to open her eyes, she shook her head repeatedly and cupped her face. How stupid could she have been. 

Heat dusted her cheek. She could sense he was desperate to comfort her with his touch. Flinching away; she stood and walked back to the room she originated from earlier that same day.

“It doesn’t matter now. We’ve already gone our separate ways. there's no point in worrying about past events.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow readers. I would like to sincerely apologize and thank you all that have been more than patient; especially during such difficult times. I know I promised more frequent posts, but thanks to a global situation I’m sure all of you are aware of (and too much animal crossing :x) the chapter was delayed. Thankfully I’m finally gaining more momentum to finish what I started. And yes this chapter does end on a sorrowful note but Kagami needs someone to show her how harmful her actions can be. Its the process of growth. I will be posting hopefully back to back so stay tuned. ^o^


	11. Time Flies when you Have Nowhere to Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night soon overcame the sky, darkening the city. She sat by the main river bed that cut through all of Paris. Standing up to stretch her legs, she looked up at the night sky with the stars shimmering above. She walked along the edge, while looking forward and sipping her warm tea. She never really allowed her mind to wander, but so many things were going on all at once in her life. It was hard to focus on any specific thing anymore. Not to mention her attempts at self healing and resolve. And no they weren’t working

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time allows us to heal our wounds and create scars, but time can be lost to the pains of our guilt and saddness
> 
> (A warning for light violence in this chapter as well as Heavy shipping. Also if you didn't know previously, the arrows represent skips in time periods. I fangirled hard writing this chapter so stay tuned ;D)
> 
> Song of Violet Ambers playlist:
> 
> \- Song Name: sol williams - never be enough
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dt7YRkZ4Dds&list=PLWvmg89kHlDa6-M3hRKmxCLEMgeUWX7sm&index=42&t=0s

The next morning the boat had arrived in Paris, in which Kagami was more than overjoyed. She hadn't talked to the boy since last night nor did he attempt any contact either. It was a relief…..but also a bit _ disappointing _. Whether she would dare to admit it or not….she enjoyed his company.

After she left the boat, things had returned to normal; almost as if it never changed. The roads were normalized and civilians were once again content. Quickly Kagmi walked down the sidewalks in hopes of returning home. Unfortunately her mother caught her walking on the way and wasn’t very pleased. Though it was upsetting to be yelled at, Kagami was used to being a disappointment at this point.

"I hope you learn something today." Her mother spat while slamming her staff. Kagami didn't reply, but just stayed silent as she was escorted home.

➼

It had been well over a month since Kagami’s last encounter with Marrinete. To say she was avoiding her was an understatement. Ironically nothing major had occured in the last month. Expect for the extension of her punishment.

One day during the week while Kagmi was cleaning her home she noticed a strange report from the news media. It was Nadia Shimack discussing how two akumatiziations occurred this morning and there had been no sign of Ladybug and Chat noir which was worrison to the people of paris. Yet Kagami’s mother scoffed at the message.

“This is why I encourage you not to depend on anyone but yourself. That way you know the job can get done.”

Kagami gently ignored her mother. She had met Ladybug a many of times and had never proved her wrong. She actually made Kagami strive to be a better person. Ladybug was an inspiration to many, including herself.

“Don’t forget that we are to attend dinner with Mr. Agreste and his son. Though they haven’t asked directly, I’m sure you are well aware an apology is in order due to your horrendous behavior at the gala.”

Kagami only silently agreed by going to her room and dressing in her usual school uniform. Her mind wandered back to Ladybug’s disappearance once more as she changed. It was odd that they would disappear in the first place, since they were so passionate about their job and keeping Paris safe. So this was definitely off putting to say the least. 

But she couldn’t allow her mind to wander, she needed to stay on task. She poked and rolled her food around as muffled voices echoed in her surroundings. She heard a deep voice speak?

“I humbly apologize for Adrien not being able to attend our dinner. He was to leave Paris for an…..” His face morphed into what can only be said as an upset glare “..unsaid reason…”

_Oh right, the dinner….._

Kagami eyed the older Agreste with caution and simply laid her salad fork on the table, whispering.

“I think I’ve had my fill.”

Though she had too been avoiding Adrien, this was heavily strange. First Chat Noir and Ladybug go missing and now Adrien. What on earth was going on in the city of paris?

➼

A few days later Kagami was on her way home from fencing class. As the per usual, her mother made her wait until Tatsu arrived with the vehicle. Though this particular trip would take an unexpected turn.

Kagami waited for her car to arrive but to her surprise a fiery red head came walking towards her; face spewing with anger. It seemed to be the ladyblog creator, Alya. Why was she so upset?

“Hello, is everything alright-” 

Before Kagami could finish her sentence, a sharp slap thrashed across her cheek, causing Kagami's mind to go blank.

_What’s just happened….._

Kagami's eyes were wide and confused. She gently dashed her hand against her cheek in hopes of soothing the bruise. 

“You should be ashamed of yourself! You don’t deserve her as your friend!”

She growled, leaving Kagami silent.

“Even after everything she told me! About how we misjudged you! She defended you after you became friends!”

Drooping her head low, Kagami took her words with open arms. She deserved every insult, every correction.

“You know what….you are about as horrible as we thought you were. Maybe worse...….”

Alya shook her hand slightly from the slap, before gifting her with one final glare and turned in the opposite direction.

“What other choice did I have……”

Kagami mumbled. Her voice was stern but weak. She was close to breaking right in front of her, but she had to be strong. She always had to be strong. _ Why? _

Alys turned and scoffed out loud in disappointment.

“You should’ve chosen to stick by you friends…”

Alya finally took her leave; walking quickly down the road leaving Kagmi to her own dangerous thoughts. Not long after, Kagamis mother arrived in her scarlet red car to take her home. Once they were in the vehicle, the air was dead silent, as it was usually.

“Who was that you were talking to?” Her mother asked bluntly.

Kagami kept her head down and fiddled with her fingers.

“No one mother….just some girl who complimented my fencing performance today.

Her mother scoffed and slammed her staff.

“Don’t let silly words fool you and get you off track. No matter what anyone says, good or bad, they are nothing more than mere distractions understand?”

Kagami raised her head to look at the window to see the shimmering sunset and answered softly.

“Yes mother…”

➼

Some more weeks passed and still no sign of Ladybug or Chat noir’s return, nor any signs of deep black butterflies fluttering on the horizon. Summer was halfway over, which meant this had been going on since May. The silence was dangerous and terrifying. No longer willing to be patient, in which she never was anyway, Kagami decided to do a personal investigation to see what she can find.

She started her search by looking at the news yet the mainstream media had no theories or possible findings on what could be happening. So she redirected her search to the ladyblog. She knew that Marriente's close friend ran the blog and deem to be more intelligent than the news media. 

Immediately, guilt rushed through her of the memory their earlier encounter. It was only a reminder that all she could ever give to anyone was disappointment. Shaking the thought though she returned her attention to the search.

According to the blog, Alya says that perhaps Ladybug and Chat noir’s identities had been compromised and they are now underground looking for another plan. She seems to have full confidence that our superheroes would never abandon us, in which Kagami didn’t disagree. Alya also theorized that it's possible that Hawkmoth was on the hunt and they had to give up their Miraculous so the pair would still be protected.

Honestly nothing was making any sense anymore to Kagami; she couldn’t understand why any of this drama was occuring in the first place. All she could so was hope that everything with them would be alright.

➼

The day didn’t exactly start well since Kagmi awoke with a harsh fever. Her mother instructed that she stay in her room so her recovery would progress as quickly as possible. After being in her room for a whole day; being nagged by Tatsu about her current temperature and receiving the same soup and rice at her door, she was fed up.

With all due respect Kagami loved her mother's cooking, just not when its the exact same meal every other hour. Even if her mother never actually cooked the food.

She decided to sneak out to town that evening to get some tea at a coffee shop. It was almost dark by the time she arrived and almost closing time. Luickly the day decided to be forgiving and she caught the cashier right before locking their doors. After hearing her harsh coughs and sniffles, they generously gave her tea free of charge. It was heartwarming, and made a smile peak on her face. It had been too long since she smiled.

The night soon overcame the sky, darkening the city. She sat by the main river bed that cut through all of Paris. Standing up to stretch her legs, she looked up at the night sky with the stars shimmering above. She walked along the edge, while looking forward and sipping her warm tea. She never really allowed her mind to wander, but so many things were going on all at once in her life. It was hard to focus on any specific thing anymore. Not to mention her attempts at self healing and resolve. _ And no they weren’t working _

Her foot tiptoed at the edge of the cliff. It was risky but she paid in no mind.

_ The time is slipping away from me. If only I could stop the hands on the clock.....give me some time to just breath........ _

Suddenly she felt her foot slip and her body weight lurched forward! She prepared to hold her breath, by gripping her nose and clenching her eyes shut. Yet the water never met her face nor did she feel the loss of air in her lungs. 

Before she even noticed, a strong grip was wrapped gently around her wrist. A gentle grip that felt somewhat familiar. Kagami turned, prepared to throw glares at whoever dared lay hands on her. It was mainly out of instinct to reject touch, but it may be because she was raised that way. Yet as she met their eyes her face softened to confusion.

A boy in a deep black suit and metal pads around his knees, shoulders and boots appeared to be her savior. He wore a hoodie that hid his deep black locks and his green cat eyes that lit up the night. It was Chat noir! Except he looked different.

“Chat noir…..?” she mumbled gently while still dangling on the edge with Chat noir’s hand being her only savior.

She blinked at his silence. He gave her a gentle stare blinking slowly. Then before she even noticed, he gently pulled her away from the deep water river. Kagami couldn't stop staring at him. She already had a general liking for him before, but this boy gave off a completely different vibe. As if there was someone else behind the mask. He still didn’t speak in which Kagami couldn’t gather what words to say next.

Kagami looked at her arm slowly to notice the gathered warmth at her wrist. Chat noir was still holding on to her wrist with a snowflake like gentleness. He slowly lifted his hand; craned her wrist while entangled his fingers between hers. She felt her heart skittering in her chest and her cheeks flushed harshly.

He guided her hand towards his gentle lips and kissed softly. He then allowed her arm to break free, yet Kagmi couldn’t find it in herself to become defensive by snatching her arm away. She felt the heat peak on her face all the way to her ears and her legs fell weak. The chilly air brushed against her already shivering skin. Since she was pretty deep in sickness, it had a far greater effect on her than usual. She felt dizziness overcome her, tripping gently. Warm arms grabbed her frame and held her tightly. Looking up once more she felt even more embarrassed and looked down in shame, though she felt no need to pull away from him. She felt comfortable and warm. Unlike how she was in the presence of that other boy.

“How embarrassing……” she whispered.

Chat Noir cocked his head and moved away from her, helping her up. He smiled and held out his hand. She returned the gesture sadly, and gently tangled her hand with his.

“Sorry for causing you trouble. I know I shouldn’t be out past the city curfew, but I really hate being in my room all the time. I am always causing problems for others. I wish I could be better…”

Nothing was said after that. Kagami kept her hand firmly around Chat noirs as he guided her down the streets of pairs.

Before she even realized where they were going, her home appeared far off in the distance. She looked to Chat noir and gasped lowly under her breath. It was strange how he knew where she lived. Yet she pushed that thought aside when concern crept up on her. She didn’t want to Chat to rat her out to her mother. She had already caused her so much trouble this summer. She stopped in her tracks refusing to follow him any longer, yet still holding on to his hand. 

He turned to her, worry crystal clear on his face. He stepped closer to her, inches away, observing her face. She looked down, embarrassment clearly expressed, and shook her head. More than anything she wanted to vent and cry, she really did, even in front of someone she didn’t know, but the tears just never came loose. Her throat bobbed and even her nose became runny but tears still never came.

A soft gentle touch was felt on her head and she blinked rapidly. Her head swerved upward and she saw Chat petting her head gently. Such a soft and simple act, but much more impactful than she expected. She looked down once more and a blush illuminated her face.

She felt her feet lift from the ground and air rush around her face. 

Before she knew it, she was in her garden. Chat jumped through Kagami’s window and gently sat her down on the warm carpeted floor. Before she could even thank him, he was already at her window preparing to leave. Before he zipped away her voice bursted from her lips by instinct.

“Wait!” 

He turned slowly and looked at her, clearly with an expression of wonder, while keeping his body perched on her windowsill in a cat like pose.

“How...where…...what's going on? Why did you and Ladybug disappear and why aren’t you here to protect Paris? The people need you.” She spoke with a somewhat accusing tone.

He sighed gently and smiled, while shaking his head. Kagami quickly connected the dots.

“I guess you can't tell me. Right...?”

He nodded and left to leave into the gentle night but hesitated. Kagami took quick note of this and asked immediately,

“Is something wrong?”

Leaning his head in fairly close, his breath skittered on her face. Her amber eyes met his deep green ones. A blush ran up her cheeks and her eyes formed wide amber pools. He placed his pointer finger against his lips and made a shushing sound quietly.

She blinked a few times and gulped quietly. She looked down in order to break the contact and began whispering.

“I see. You don’t want me to tell anyone I saw you, right?”

He back his head away and nodded, His cat ears flopping on his hoodie. Then he jumped into the night leaving Kagami in pure awe and as red as a beet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! ^^ Hello and as promised: your back to back posts have been completed. I had so much fun writing this chapter. From the interactions to the time skips. It was interesting and shows an overall view of the inner pain Kagami goes through daily. One of the biggest things I wanted the reader to feel was her confidence slowly crumbling. She deep down needs some one to talk to and I wonder who that could be >o< And what is with this mysterious Chat noir. o.o What happened to Ladybug? I guess questions will soon be answered in future chapters so stay tuned. :)


End file.
